Eternally yours
by AmeliaBlake
Summary: this is a sequel to my last story "Eternally bound" takes place before the epilogue. If you liked that story hopefully you'll love this. War is terrorising Sesshomaru's family and Kingdom and a recent death forces Rin and his now 17 year old adopted son Yoshi to return to their former village. An enemy again tries to use the bond of theirs against them, please read!
1. To the far fields of fortune

**Eternally Yours**

**Chapter 1 **

**To the far fields of fortune**

Rin's POV

"_May you sale fair to the far fields of fortune, with diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet and may you need never to banish misfortune….may you find kindness in all who you__ meet_" I sang as my sweet little girls eyes grew heavier, I swept some her long strands of glistening silver hair from that lovely ashen face as I continued to sing her the lullaby "_may there always be angels to watch over you, to guide you each step of th__e way, to guard you and keep you…safe from all harm, loo-li loo-li lai-lay_".

A smile touched her face….already she had begun to dream pleasantly…my little angel, as mystically beautiful and silver as the morning mist she was named after, my Kasumi was fairer than the light of dawn at only eight years of age,_ Kami_ knows what an exquisite beauty she had yet to become. When I heard her breathing peacefully, I leant forward and placed a motherly kiss upon the centre of her forehead where rested the mark similar to that of her father's, though hers was not a crescent moon, hers was the shape of a jasmine flower. "Good night my little princess" I whispered before leaving her luxurious chamber, the guards that kept watch outside her door as I exited, (they were there at the insistence of my husband, I told him he was being far too cautious but she was his only daughter and so she was his precious gem) "Lady Rin" they greeted respectfully.

I smiled warmly upon them "thank you both, I will again sleep easily knowing my daughter is safe under your protection" I thanked graciously, "Have you seen my little princes by any chance?"

"My lady the triplets were last seen searching for their brother Yoshi, I believe he still trains in the courtyard with our Lord" one answered, I bowed and took my leave.

Sure enough I indeed found my five favourite males battling in the courtyard, the triplets now reached the age of thirteen and had inherited certain elemental powers; Katashi, was senior by two minutes and strangely it showed, he was the more mature of the three…he had inherited his father's stoic nature and preferred not speak unless necessary, he was also the more aggressive one when it came to fighting, inside him raged an axe wielding warrior just itching to be set free. Despite this nature he was still so loving beneath his stony features (again just like his father) and would go at great lengths to protect those he loved, he would most likely be the one to take his father's place upon the throne when the time came. His elemental power…was fire, he wielded with such passion, his friends and siblings had given him the nickname "dragon breath" as like a dragon he could breathe it from his mouth. Then there was Kenta, my sensitive soul, he could read the emotions upon people like a large printed words on very thin paper. He had a wisdom and intelligence but also had an innocent air about him, he was the youngest of the three, and he adored his brothers and often followed them like a sweet little puppy. He did get on very well with his little sister and took more time than the others did to make sure she felt included. However, my Kenta was not to be underestimated; he was lethal with a blade already, a little clumsy at times but still had great potential. He controlled the water, he moved as his father did, deadly yet graceful, remaining more calm and collected than his hot headed brother Katashi. Finally there was my little joker, Katsu….he was so very light of heart and never dared to take things so seriously, he had this incredible ability to make someone smile with just a simple look, his grin was infectious, in fact unlike his brothers he entered this world laughing, not crying. He controlled the earth with a firm strength and respect; it was because of this that he adored nature and would much rather be spending his long hours in the nearby forests than remain in his grand palace home. Also his preferred weapon was that of a bow and arrow or two daggers.

We were told that when Kasumi came of age, she would control the wind…I could already see her manipulating the nightly mist in the frosty heavens of winter, her eyes, hair and skin mirroring the stars in which she danced beneath. I stood there for a moment admiring my triplets as they practised their elemental skill with such concentration. They were all identical by face and hair…all three of them already very tall and broad, appearing older than they actually were. Their markings upon the forehead told them apart, Katashi wore a red flame, Katsu a green linden leaf and finally Kenta was two turquoise squiggling lines like that of a river.

I shook my head and giggled, they looked exhausted and I easily guessed that they had been out here for hours, they were probably trying to show off in front of their elder brother again, it was wonderful how much they admired Yoshi. "Boy!" I hollered at the sound of my voice they stood to attention, I wandered over to them "my little princes its time you let yourselves rest, I'm sure your father would agree that that is enough for today…go inside and have someone bring you food".

They obeyed me "yes mother" they all said in unison.

They began to run off before I stopped them "Hold it!" I demanded firmly, they turned and faced me in confusion as I had one eyebrow raised "are we forgetting something? Is that how we say goodbye to a mother we have barely spoken to all day?" I pointed to my cheek and leant down; though they rolled their eyes they still smiled and obliged me with a little peck upon the cheek before running along.

I heard the sound of blades clashing together "very good my son" I heard my husband say "you _almost_ had an advantage over me, your skills have improved I would say you can defeat any human foe…however we shall continue until you are finally able disarm _me_".

_Sesshomaru_….he was so intent on training Yoshi to be a leader, since the day we learned of his heritage, that he came from a royal line. I remember the day we told Yoshi the truth, he was six….I know this may sound young but Sesshomaru insisted that he could not keep such a secret from him and that he had the right to know. Yoshi reacted quite out of character and threw the biggest tantrum, but his father remained firm and told him to stop his foolishness, because no matter what we were his parents and we would be the ones to help take back what is his. Sesshomaru then pointed to me and said "when no one could even look upon you, that woman there saw only beauty resonating from your soul, she was always meant to be your mother just as I was always meant to be your father!" Yoshi still remembered those days when the curse of a vile monk had warped his outer appearance, making the ugliness of his birth mother's heart appear on his outer layers.

I turned the corner to see their progress, Yoshi appeared to be growing tired and breathlessly uttered "thank you father" he bowed down "one day father…I shall do what no human has ever succeeded in doing…I shall disarm you and defeat you in battle".

Sesshomaru held out his hand helped his son to his feet "Yes, you will…I shall see that you do" he assured. The two caught me staring, and big grin swept across my son Yoshi's face. He came to me with his arms wide open.

"Mother did you see me? Father says my stance has improved" he enveloped me in a bear like hug…he had gotten so big and at seventeen years old he was just as tall as my Lord Sesshomaru, he had a very muscular build, he was a huge contrast to the weak and feeble frame I had found covered in a basket.

I hugged him back "yes my dear I'm very proud" I again looked at him, there was a time that people could hardly bear to look at him, his smile repulsed him…when we broke the curse that the evil Kietsu had placed upon, they were all able to see what I was.

It had been fifteen years in total since then, since that day…fifteen years since the bond I had formed with Sesshomaru. I looked over my son's shoulder to see my Lord's golden eyes still settled upon me. "Yoshi…go find your brothers, make sure they're not causing any trouble" I instructed, like the good boy he has always been, he obeyed.

It was me and my husband left in the grand stone courtyard, it was high up amongst the clouds and on a warm starry night such as this it was like a meeting point in heaven. He watched me carefully as he wandered over to me, my heart still raced at a rapid speed; my head still swimming with the overwhelming fact that _he_, Sesshomaru was _mine_! We met in the centre of the white stone surroundings, I was gazing up at him…this bond we had made, the one that saved me from death…it allowed me to feel what he was in his heart. I didn't need him to vocalise his emotions, I felt them myself. I looked around…all was clear and faced my lord with a devilish smile, "my Lord….there is no one here, it is just you and me".

His eyebrow twitched upwards but the rest of his face remained still, but I felt the stirring excitement in his heart that he refused to show. He ran his claws through my hair and rested his hand on the back of my head. Gently he brought his lips to mine, joined at the lips under a twinkling jewelled sky; my life had become full of little romantic moments such as this, with an epic romantic melody playing in my mind.

When he released me I remained with my eyes closed, the warmth of the moment lingered on, "Rin" spoke his voice, all I could do was make a little breathy nose to show that I was listening, "Rin, open your eyes" he ordered.

I obliged and did so, my face still in his hands, a light little smile touched his lips….he would not say it, but he asked me to open my eyes so that he could look into them. I beamed up at him "My lord I love you" I told him.

He responded to this with another kiss, this was his way of saying "I love you too" without actually saying it. For a few moments he held me in silence….this was what I had been dreaming of ever since I was a little girl, I was partially raised by the man of my dreams.

"Uh My Lord" came the sheepish voice of Jaken, we both turned to him, Sesshomaru growled and I giggled.

"What is it Jaken" My lord brusquely asked.

"I-I'm sorry my lord but, there has been some disturbance" the little toad demon uttered, immediately I felt nervous and clung to my husband.

"What disturbance? Is it from the north?" Sesshomaru inquired, recently this past year there had been an angry dispute between the northern lands western lands. Jaken nodded nervously…._did this mean an attack? No…not with my children here_!

"Sesshomaru…what does that mean?" I panicked "are we under attack?" just as the words left my mouth, a whistling noise came through the air followed by an extreme heat. There came a crash, a large ball of fire hit at us, Sesshomaru managed to sweep us away in time, when the dust cleared and the flames died at little we saw an approaching mass of spears, glinting sharply in the moonlight.

"Rin" my love spoke "run inside, find the children and hide away…accept Yoshi tell him to meet with me in the armoury and Jaken alert the men of the army, tonight we fight!"

My heart raced, I was terrified….the army of the north was clad in the darkest shade of blue, their eyes aglow with such determination, a determination to destroy our home. We raced inside my hand tightly holding Sesshomaru's, there came another quake…another ball of fire had struck. Sesshomaru held me protectively against the wall till the shaking stopped. The servants and guards were running manic, the young maids squealing.

"My Lord" one of the men called over the noise "The men await you, master Jaken is currently locating Lord Yoshi".

Sesshomaru nodded, and took me by the shoulders "you know what to do" he stated with full faith in me, I nodded tearlessly… I would not cry, I am the Lady of the western lands and I would wear a mask of bravery. Reluctantly we parted…._be careful my Lord_ I wept internally, the first place I ran to was my daughter's chamber, I looked over my shoulder once to see that Sesshomaru was looking back.

* * *

"This way princess Kasumi" the guards outside her room gently said to her as they cleared a path through the crowed, my little girl was so confused with sleep still in her big golden eyes, her little hands holding each hand of her two protectors. When she saw me she seemed more alert and ran eagerly to me.

I caught and swept her up, holding her close "mama" she whispered, "mama the earth is shaking? Why is it so scared?"

I set her down, "don't worry my little princess, daddy will chase away the earths fears, he and the other men" I assured, that was the power of being a mother and adult, my daughter had complete faith in me and to her my word was gospel.

"Mother!" came another voice that made me let out a sigh of relief, it was Yoshi, clad in the white armour of the western lands. He had gathered his triplet brothers and brought them to me, I took them all in my arms, Kasumi clung to Yoshi, gazing up at him like he was a hero. Yoshi was such a comfort to them, "mother I won't let anything happen to father….because I know whatever injuries he receives…you will too, you need to hide yourself away…if we are invaded the enemy will come for you first! You know where to go and what to do right?"

Every day he was becoming more like the demon lord who raised him, I nodded speechlessly, yes I knew exactly what to do and where to go.

"Lord Yoshi!" a guard called "my lord the helmet you requested" he handed the gleaming white helmet to Yoshi, who gleamed like a knight in a pearl.

He bowed and wished us luck and reminded us to be safe, he then turned to the two guards who had guided Kasumi to me, "guard them well" he ordered with such authority.

"Yes Lord Yoshi" they respectfully bowed.

Yoshi then looked to his brothers "protect our mother…protect our sister! We are the princes of the Western lands…we defend and conquer!" with those last words he was gone.

Kasumi outstretched her arm, "Yoshi no!" she cried out.

Katashi's eyes were ablaze with his internal fire, his axe was gripped in his hand "I will not stand here and do nothing! We _are_ the princes of the Western land; we _are_ the sons of the demon Lord Sesshomaru! We should be fighting alongside our father and brother! Not cowering with the women and children".

He began to give off flames as he often did when he began to lose his temper; Kenta splashed him with water he had conjured from the air and put out the rising fire. Katashi was not amused.

Katsu laughed "cool it dragon breath, our time will come" he spoke, Katsu then turned to me "mother…I assume we will take the catacombs…May I use my power to make a path there, it'll be quicker".

I nodded, "Okay hurry" I agreed, Katsu opened a path beneath our feet "age before beauty" he teased pushing in the guards first.

I picked up Kasumi, "All the women of this castle follow me now!" they formed an orderly line behind me as we made our way down.

Everything began to shake, there were more screams "Everyone remain calm and keep moving!" I called to them, they listened and we hastened to the safety chambers that had been built beneath the castle, buried deep in the mountains in which we were situated. My lord had this built for this exact purpose, we had made it…almost unarmed, we could hear the fighting, the clashing of swords. It was cold and dark so Katashi used his power to create various fires to warm and brighten the place, Kenta formed water for us to drink, Katsu kept spirits alive with his humour, and the children of the servants were so much more at ease when he told them stories. Kasumi did not leave my lap and I had her pray with me for the safety of her father, brother and fellow troops.

_Kami…keep my lord and love safe…make sure no harm comes to my son as he fights alongside his father, pro__tect all those in my company_.

A sudden sharp pain flecked across my cheek…it was a fresh scar and the blood trickled down my face. My breath hitched as I touched the warm liquid…relax Rin, it's just a scratched we both knew it's impossible to come out of battle unscathed. That's what my mind said to calm me till a deep pain came in my gut where he had been punched of kicked there. I keeled over breathlessly, Kenta came to me "Mother" was all he could utter as he mopped away the blood. Kasumi went tearfully to Katsu who tried his best to make her smile and Katashi began to rage again shouting that he should be up there.

It was horrible for them to watch, because not only were they watching me suffer, but also this meant their father, who was always so invincible in their eyes, was in danger.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

He would pay for striking me…when he struck me he also struck my wife and that was simply not allowed! His life ended another second later. My armies were prevailing against their feeble attempts to conquer.

I checked my surroundings to see that my eldest son Yoshi was wielding his weapon with greater power than I had ever seen from any human. _I had indeed taught him well_.

He lifted his blade in the air and released a blood curdling war cry "Praise the Lord of the western Lands! Praise the mighty Lord Sesshomaru!" he was joined in his cheer by the other members of our army.

That night….I lead them to victory, as the light of dawn appeared we had defeated our foes and they soon retreated. The members of the army bowed and praised me, I held up my sword…once again we had won!

* * *

"Daddy!" Kasumi hollered running towards me, her hair following like a silver shadow and her golden eyes glittering as though I had descended from the heavens. I picked her up and allowed her little arms to cling around my neck…._I remember when her mother was this age, this was the age I had found her and brought her back from the dead, I pray my Kasumi will not suffer the same as her mother did_. She looked at me with her big sad eyes "daddy…it was so scary and when mommy got hurt we knew that you did too…daddy it was horrible!" she began to weep.

Sure enough my wife appeared bearing the same scratch upon her cheek as I did…it was the first time in so long that I had been scathed in battle, the children were not used to it. My three sons were at her side and kneeled before me, "father" they greeted in unison. I was not one to show affection, Rin compensated for that greatly, but I gave them a glimmer of fatherly tenderness with a simple and brief smile, in that instant they were reminded of how proud I was to be their father and they responded with a smile just as tender. I set my daughter down and called to my wife and offering out my hand "we must congregate in the throne room, Jaken and general Gorou await us there. Yoshi will join us there, a messenger came moments after the battle was finished and the two are currently conversing".

She nodded and took my hand, Rin looked to the guards that had kept watch over them in the underground chambers "thank you for your protection…please see the children receive a good breakfast, tell their tutors that due to the chaos of last night there will be no lessons today" she then looked kindly upon the children and gave them a smile that shined brighter than sunlight, and though she looked at them as she continued she was still addressing one of the guards, "today I expect them to behave like children…I expect a little bit of trouble" she then winked at them.

The four of them grinned and laughed, "ALRIGHT!" Katsu cheered "last one to the gardens has to wash Jaken's feet for a week!" and then sprinted on ahead.

"Such foolishness" Katashi sighed till he saw Kenta race past him with Kasumi on his back.

"Katashi's gonna lose!" his little sister teased, he growled and gave into his childish instincts and raced on to meet them.

Everything seemed quieter without them, Rin sighed happily as she watched after them. I gave the second guard a glare which was a wordless command for him to leave. I took the opportunity to inspect Rin's face during this time alone. It pained me that I could not prevent such a thing from occurring, every time I step into battle I risk her life as well as mine. But if that was the price I must pay to be with her always, it was worth every expense, for I Sesshomaru was as good as dead without her anyway.

I frowned with frustration and she laid her comforting satin hand upon my matching scar, "my Lord…please know I will gladly suffer any pain with you, that is how I would rather it…it gives me a strange comfort know we can face these things together…it binds us closer each time" she assured. Rin…still so beautiful, thanks to the bond she did not age in fifteen years, she still had the appeared nineteen years of age, only two years older than her son. But the wisdom of the thirty-four years she had lived sparkled in those eyes. It would be at least another hundred or so before she appeared to have aged even a year older.

We proceeded to the throne room and were of course respectfully greeted by Jaken and general Gorou. "My lord and lady" spoke the general, "we have this morning tasted a sweet victory indeed, but we must speak of why it occurred…the soldiers have never received an explanation, I believe it only fair they know why we are at war with the Northern Demon Lord".

Rin and I took our rightful places upon the throne, she averted her gaze in shame…_of course, she still blames herself for the stupidity of the Northern Lord_.

Jaken twitched like a fool "how dare you demand such things from our Lord! You fight because he tells you so and you need no other reason!" he shrilled.

_Very true…even so_ "Jaken!" I spoke, he was quiet and I returned my attention to the demon general. "It would seem the Northern Lord was not happy with my choice of bride or the fact that my children are thus half human themselves. For the past year now we have evaded his spies who sought to know the day my children would fall into their weakened states and briefly turn into their fully human form" As I spoke I noticed Rin's expression grow tense, they were of course her main concern, if not in the presence of Jaken and Gorou, I would have taken her hand. "Of course that secret has been kept well locked by less than a handful of individual who can be trusted. I believe it is also his intent to take Lady Rin and use her against me as a former enemy of ours did, General Gorou I believe you recall who this was".

He growled, not in anger but shame "yes unfortunately he and I shared the same mother…my brother, Shadou…may he never rest in peace!"

At first I was uncertain of appointing Gorou as my general, but he had proven his loyalty time and time again and shown he was nothing like his younger brother.

I cleared my throat and continued "this Northern Lord, his name is Ichiro…he is a dragon demon and they are by nature bloodthirsty and war mongering. He considers me an insult to all demonic nobility and so believes he would make a far better ruler than I…but that is where he is wrong as we had just proven last night". I was indeed feeling smug, these dragon demons…they were filthy aggressive heathens!

Jaken appeared thoughtful "so last night he was attempting to invade your castle and kidnap Rin?"

I glared at him "_Lady_ Rin"

He started shaking "Uh y-yes, of course!" he stuttered, "but what are his intentions with our Lady Rin?" he asked.

I dug my claw into the alabaster throne "that is something I would like to know" I replied, I felt Rin's fingertips briefly graze my hand, causing me to relax, "he also has her scent somehow, I believe something of hers was stolen from one of his previous spies".

At that moment Yoshi entered with a forlorn expression and I dare those were tears that vexed his vision. He kneeled before us, his armour still tarnished from battle, "my lady mother" he began "you and I have received such…heartbreak news, two days ago Lady Kaede of the Edo village…passed on…the messenger who came to pass on this news is not only her previous student but also the only daughter of Lord Inuyasha and Priestess Kagome".

_So technically I have received a visit from my niece_, I checked Rin's reaction and saw she was weeping openly and commanded that the girl be shown in. Sure enough the girl entered appearing no older that sixteen at the most, she was a replica of her mother but with black dog ears, she was quarter demon. She kneeled before us "Lady Rin…it is good to see you, though the last time I saw you was fifteen years ago I still vaguely recall having shared many fond moments with you along with the rest of my family…I hope you recall me…I am Mana" she introduced her heart heavy with sadness.

Rin dried her eyes and nodded "Yes Mana, I remember you….please tell me everything I have missed since I left" she requested.

Mana nodded and proceeded "Life went on as normal really, and then we all started getting older, my brother Kioshi has been travelling with monk Miroku's sons Mizu and Riku. They are in search of a purpose in life, Kioshi looks to be a worthy warrior, Riku wishes to continue his mother's demon slaying legacy and Mizu…it appears he merely wishes to enjoy life. The twin daughters of the monk each took separate paths of their own, Yuki is currently living in a nunnery training to become a nun, Yuka left and married a wealthy man…she now has two children and another on the way. It is only Airi and her younger brother Hiroshi that still reside with their parents". As she paused I noticed Yoshi tense at the mention of his childhood friend Airi, the only person other than Rin to truly see beyond his former appearance. Mana continued "as for myself I trained under the wisdom of Kaede, until her sad and recent death….I now train under my mother who has taken the place of the villages high priestess. The moment lady Kaede's death was announced, I came here against the wishes of my parents to tell you myself, I did so in hopes that you would return with me for the burial that takes place in another two days' time".

It seemed to be a lot for Rin to take in, she wiped her face of the tears "Kaede…she was a good woman and I loved her very much, I owe her everything….she was like a grandmother to me!" I felt the throbbing of her heart in my own, it was like it was literally breaking. "Regretfully I cannot, if you were a student of hers you would know about the bond and would know that I cannot physically stray that far from my lord".

Mana nodded "yes I was informed all about your story when I was old enough to hear it, it's a tale that has touched the hearts of many in our village, however…what Kaede didn't the chance to tell you is that there is one way you can travel long distances without each other…one simple and harmless method. If I were to show you that…would you travel back with me to the village of Edo?"

Rin gasped, this would have been very helpful information to know fifteen years ago! Rin gave another sigh "I could not bring my children with me and the thought of leaving them…hurts me! With all the brutality between the western and northern lands…is it really right for me to go?" she looked to me for the answer.

Gorou cleared his throat, we turned and had almost forgotten he was still there, "may I just say that the dispute between the two lands may be an excellent reason for you to go, if we mask you and send you away you can remain hidden there for a while. Your scent will eventually drift from this place and there will be fewer attack on the castle and thus the royal children will be safer too. I would say that it is a good idea if only for a little while, it would bide us some time".

Rin looked at me again with hope of approval, I gave slight nod, yes…she had my approval. With a smile of gratitude she showed through her tears. "Very well Mana, I will return with you!" she answered.

My young niece smiled in delight, she then turned to Yoshi, "Yoshi…you too are a face I vaguely recall, there are obviously a lot of differences from back then" she spoke that part sheepishly, she had obviously been told about how she would scream and run whenever she saw him. "but there is one who recalls you so very clearly, my dear friend Airi…she is the only one who knew what I was doing and requested that I ask you to return too" Mana the delved into her pocket and pulled out a napkin and handed it to Yoshi, when he unravelled it he saw a daisy that had been pressed and dried in order to sustain it youth. Yoshi's eyes turned wide and Man proceeded to explain "she said that this was a piece of a crown you had once made for her and that she wanted you to have it whether you agreed to return or not as a symbol of the friendship the two of you shared that she still greatly cherishes".

Yoshi gently touched at flower, his mind flooding with innocent memories, "how is Airi?" he uttered quietly, "Is she well?"

Mana smirked a little; she had the same smirk as her father, Inuyasha! "Yes" she responded "yes Airi is quite well…she has many suitors, one is even the son of a lord from the Takeda clan, his father Kuranoske once pursued her mother but failed miserably, apparently the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, his son Osamu is quite taken with Airi who is simply a miniature version of her mother".

"I see" Yoshi muttered quietly, I believe he appeared even sadder than before, he took one last look at the flower and then covered it "I will go, I will go to make sure my mother gets there safely and to pay my respects to Lady Kaede who opened her home to both me mother and me".

It was a satisfying and dignified answer, Rin too was pleased with this, I leant forward and put my fingertips together "now what exactly is this method?"…

**Heya! Hope this wasn't too boring it will get better I promise, tell me what you think because if this sequel is going to ruin my last story for you please let me know about it and I'll stop :) **


	2. Traitor

**Chapter 2**

**Traitor**

Ichiro's POV

_-Flashback-_

"_When you dwell in fire you must love the heat…heat is passion, heat is raw emotion…you my lord dwell in such places, but for someone with so much fire within….your heart still remains as cold as ice and no power on this earth…no amount of love I burn you with can melt it. Release me and leave my child be" cried Miaka struggling against her chains._

_Those were the last words that vile savage would ever….she was chained there, her little human heart beating with human fears that we dragon demons were immune to!_

_I took her roughly by the face, "cold am I?" I growled lowly, "did you know that fire can burn so hot that at first touch it appears cold? That is when we know it has reached it full limit. A pathetic human like you could never burn me….my heart is cold, but not made of ice, it is cold hard steel and will not devolve under flame….but your skin…will" with that I breathed my dragon's breath upon her! she screeched as her skin began to bubble and died from the pain before the flames took her!_

_My fellow prison guard watched on nonchalantly and without a care I walked away from the distorted figure I had created "find that half breed child of hers! Find it so it may face the same fate!" I ordered them and left them to clean up the mess._

_From this day I will fully despise humans and those who do not share in this opinion of mine! As for the filthy abominations their "love" creates…they too must die, demons must remain fully so…any human involvement in their gene pool must be extinguished!_

-End of Flashback-

"My lord, your spy has returned from the Western Lands with news of the human woman's whereabouts" interrupted one of my guards, I through a pall of fire at him.

"Dare you interrupt my thoughts!" I yelled as he stood in the fire and let it creep all over him, our scales are not affected by the inferno. "Send him in!"

In walked the hooded figure, really there was no need now he was within my walls; I leaned back in my throne, "Where is she?" I demanded.

He knelt down, "My Lord she has returned to the village Edo with only her human son for protection".

I laughed menacingly, _really this is all too easy_, I pointed to the figure "she knows your face, she trusts it….go there and bring her to me!"….

* * *

Rin's POV

A cold shiver ran down my spine…a certain ominous feeling that told me something was stirring. I searched over the mountain path…_what is it that is coming for me_?

"We're almost there" Mana called back from up front, my lord had provided us with three grand white horses to travel upon. I was currently wrapped in one of the servant's clothes to mask my smell.

Leaving the western kingdom was so hard; it was all I had known for fifteen years, Yoshi had travelled back to this village three years ago when he was fourteen to visit Kaede and the others, he returned in such a foul mood and did not make any plans to return since. Even now he seemed so nervous, as he rode beside me staring into space.

"You must be excited to see little Airi again" I said to him, this broke him from his thoughts, I smiled and continued, "I mean…you two were so close when you were little".

A little nostalgic smile touched his lips "yeah" he responded, "she was the only one who didn't scream when I approached, she didn't cringe in disgust when I smiled at her…in fact she said she actually liked my smile".

I nodded "Yes because she was able to see what I saw all along, she's probably so big now! Oh and Miroku and Sango had another son, he must be almost fifteen by now".

Yoshi just nodded his head; I decided to probe a little deeper "last time you saw Airi she was fourteen, tell me what did she looked like? I don't remember her all that well; she had Sango's eyes right and Miroku's smile?"

My son shook his head "No other way around, her eyes are violet and her smile innocent like her mother's. Her hair is really thick too, not straight was really wavy…she has her mother's skin tone also", his voice trailed off; clearly he was no longer in a talking mood so I preoccupied my thought by remembering my goodbyes to my family.

-Flash back-

"_Mama can't I come with you?" Kasumi asked me sadly, I stroked her hair._

"_My sweet little princess, you need to remain here and keep the boys in line…can you do that for me?" I replied she nodded dutifully and then proceeded to give a tearful goodbye to her big brother Yoshi._

_My three youngest sons then approached me, Katsu was the first to speak "Take care mother, try not to miss me too much, I'm aware that I'm your favourite", I giggled at his teasing and hugged him tightly, no one could ever be sad in this boy's presence, it was impossible._

_Next it was Kenta who came to me "mother…I wish you safe travels" he leaned in closer to tell me something secret, "please don't tell the others….but I'm really going to miss you", he was such a sweet boy, however his tenderness sometimes made him the butt of the joke to his brothers. I hugged him closely and assured him that I would miss him so much more than he would miss me._

_Finally I faced Katashi, who had distant and nonchalant face, I smirked at him "I'll miss you" I cooed at him. _

_He simply shrugged "we will meet again" he assured, I raised my eyebrow at him, eventually he gave in and hugged me goodbye._

_Sesshomaru entered, his silence wordlessly informed the children to leave so that we could bid each other a fond and private goodbye. The moment we were alone I rushed into his arms, they were so warm and safe "My lord…I'm so frightened! What if Mana's method didn't work! What if we start to feel pain if I stray too far? Also…how will I sleep at night when you are not there?" I was beginging to get emotional and was gripping at his clothes._

_To my utter delight he wrapped his arms more tightly around me "you will sleep knowing full well that I sleep beneath the same sky, and I share in the same dreams that we will be reunited soon. Furthermore, when you are scared, lonely or angry…you can be assured that I feel everything you do and that mean you are not truly alone" he placed his hand on the cold spot on my chest and placed my hand on the same spot on his. "For that is what this bond meant…even when physically removed from my side we are one! That night I plunged a dagger in both our hearts and connected us for life….don't you see that we are connected and you need never fear anything anymore"…_

_Images of that night flooded back to me, the blood, the wound…the light! I recalled the first time I saw my new form and now I have quite forgotten what I looked like as an ordinary human. With that we began the exchange we were informed to do, each of us put a lock of our hair into a locket, he would wear mine and I his…this should mean we could stray far from each other without feeling any pain…I kissed my love goodbye, goodbye for now at least…._

-End of flashback-

I admired the locket that contained a thick strand of my husband's hair and kissed it…forever more this would be my lucky charm, I had a piece of him and he a piece of me. Almost two days we had travelled and I wondered if we would make it in time…

"My lady Rin!" Mana called back to me, "we are here….welcome back"

Before us sat the village, it really hadn't changed a bit, it was still as beautiful as I remembered particularly in the glow of the sunset! There was however one dark cloud that hung…the death of my beloved friend…sweet Kaede!

* * *

Airi's POV

I had just finished lacing the last blue ribbon in my hair and fixing in the last blue flower, if I was to bid goodbye to our beloved priestess, I was to do it whilst looking my best and she did always say she liked me in blue. I turned to my parents who sat there, my fifteen year old brother, Hiroshi, looked completely bored. "Is this okay?" I asked them.

My mother smiled gently at me, "My sweetness you look beautiful, Kaede would have loved to see you wear it. It is such a lovely gift too; Osamu seems to have wonderful taste in clothes" she replied.

Father huffed and stuck his nose in the air "Just like his father I suppose". He clearly still felt bitter toward Lord Kuranoske for previously pursuing my mother; he was very suspicious when the Lord's son took a sudden interest in me.

My mother simply shook her head and reassured him with a simple nudge "I just mean that it was especially gracious of him considering that she didn't accept his proposal".

My father appeared smug "The Takeda men are always trying to take the women in my life, luckily my girls were blessed with intelligence and realise they are much too good for them!"

I shook my head and ignored my father, then turned to my brother, "Hiroshi you don't think it too much?"

He looked up briefly and shrugged "it's okay, green suites you better" he responded.

My father struck him about the head "if you're not nicer to your sister about her appearance then I won't allow you to come with uncle Inuyasha and I when we go on our next mission, understood?"

Hiroshi whined and nodded, my father's words also sparked a notion in my mother's head "speaking of Inuyasha, how is he? Is he still angry?"

My father sighed "He's been very restless since his Mana left, Kagome has considered chaining him down".

I giggled a little, but was then again sad that Kaede would no longer be here to witness such things or lend out her advice. She was so important to all of us and would be greatly missed.

Perhaps we said his name to many times for a moment later Inuyasha came bursting in with Kagome following close behind, "you heard from her at all?" he asked me directly.

I blinked in confusion, he was asking me because I was the only one Mana told about the mission and I was currently still not forgiven for not alerting one of them. I shook my head and received an annoyed grunt from my half demon uncle. "I can't believe she did this! She should have told us!" he huffed as he made himself comfortable.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm actually proud of our daughter, she embarked on a dangerous mission in honour of Kaede because Mana knew that she would want Rin there and Rin would also to be there just as much! Of course it's nerve-wracking…not knowing where she is, but in my heart I know she is safe! So stop grumbling and when our daughter does return I expect you to be loving and welcoming and you must not punish her!"

Inuyasha reluctantly gave in, grumbling nonsense under his breath; suddenly his ears began to twitch…he shot to his feet and ran outside the hut.

When we followed him we finally saw why, there they sat upon three white horses the three faces we had waited days to see. Kagome and Sango were the first to rush to them.

"I'm glad to see you're all here and safe" Kagome gushed she then looked to Mana who seemed sheepish.

"I'm sorry mother" she said "I did this for you, for father and Kaede" her voice and face was heart-warming.

Mana then looked to her father who tried his hardest to maintain his hard expression, but he could not help but soften. They then placed all their attention on Rin….she was as beautiful as I recall, she looked only a couple of years older than me still. Her eyes filled with tears "I forgot….just how much I missed this place" she whimpered to them.

Mother placed an arm around her "we'll all go inside and have some tea before the burial" and so they all proceeded inside. All but Yoshi and I….

A huge grin swept across my face I ran to him with arms wide open "Prince Yoshi! Ruler of all poopy heads!" I cheered and swung my arms around him, for a moment he was taken aback, but eventually he wrapped his arms around me too. "Did you get my flower? It was from the crown you made me when were little and you declared me a princess" I uttered quietly still resting in his hold. "I meant to give it to last time you were here but didn't get the chance….and then you didn't come back" I lifted my head from his chest and gazed up at him with starry eyes. Yoshi had become so handsome now, he was so much taller and stronger, his hair was so dark and shiny….then there were those eyes…still so deep and blue, completely hypnotic. This was the face I remembered, this was the one I had seen all along beyond his previous curse.

He was smiling down at me now, his cheeks were burning…he was still the tender hearted boy I knew all along, despite his strength and bravery…despite the fact that he could face and entire army, he still shied away from me. "I did receive it" he responded, "I'm sorry I left in such a hurry last time".

I shook my head and returned to our former closeness, I had missed my playmate so much! "it's okay because I always knew you would come back…do you remember when we were little and would play hide and seek? You were always the only one who could find me…no one else could…I asked you why, do you remember what you said?"

His blush deepened as he answered me "because you are always on my mind…not matter where you hide I'll find you".

I gripped at him tighter, _Yoshi….I missed you so much….with this recent death, you have given me so much comfort_!

"Come you two" came Rin's voice from behind us, "It's time for the burial".

* * *

Rin's POV

I remained longer than the others….flowers covered the old woman's grave, Sesshomaru and I owed our lives to her…she had been the one to connect us. I always knew this day would come…I didn't think it was possible for me to feel this sad about it! Fresh tears coursed down my face, _Kaede…I will love and miss you forever_!

"Mother?" Yoshi spoke softly, "Sango and Miroku are leaving for their daughter's home now, they said with the recent loss, they had this need to see their grandchildren. However they said if you are not ready to leave this spot to say goodbye, they'll understand".

I appreciated this, for I truly felt as though I could not move from this spot, at least not yet, I felt myself being cover at the shoulders, Yoshi had placed his cloak around me. "We have been told we can stay with Airi and Hiroshi…also there is someone awaiting you at Lord Inuyasaha's hut…he said he was sent by Lord Sesshomaru…I told him you will be with us when you are ready".

My ears perked up…_someone Sesshormaru sent_? I touched my hand upon the locket, _my sweet lord lend me your strength, help me to go on and banish away my sadness_. Almost instantly I felt stronger and allowed my son to lead me away.

It is astounding to me how quickly the others seemed to go on….I know life does go on for those who still live, but what of those who are dead? Cannot I not live as one of the dead for just a day so that I can feel closer to the woman who I loved as a grandmother? I again clutched to my locket and wished I could with Sesshomaru at that very moment, with him and all our children.

* * *

"Rin" Kagome breathed when she saw me "Sango and Miroku are gone now, they hope their home will be comfortable enough for you" she held me, over her shoulder I saw Inuyasha with a downcast expression…._guess they really are hurting as much as I am_. They returned inside, leaving only me and Yoshi outside to wait for a private conversation with the surprise visitor.

"My lady" came a voice, it was a hooded figure, it must have been the one who Sesshomaru sent, my heart did lighten when he removed the hood and revealed himself as our trusted General Gorou. He knelt to me.

"Why did my Lord send you here?" I requested.

A grave darkness swept across his face, "We have learnt some distressing news…there is a traitor in our midst and he has informed the Northern Lord of your whereabouts"

My heart leapt in my chest…._this means he will come for me and everyone here will be in danger_! "then we must leave here now! We have to return west" I alarmed.

He nodded his head in agreement, "yes…Yoshi must remain here to defend the village, these are orders given by Sesshomaru".

I looked over my shoulder to see Yoshi glaring suspiciously at Gorou with his hands gripped at his blade, his grip tightened when Gorou put his hand on me to guide me away. "General!" my son hollered making the general halt; he confused me with one random phrase "the rose isn't red".

The general and I were so confused, "I shall remember that" Gorou responded "come now lady Rin.

We were again stopped by the song of a sword; Yoshi had unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Gorou, "Yoshi!" I exclaimed "what is this?"

My son ignored me and addressed Gorou, "wrong answer general….Sesshomaru had prepared us for this, if anyone…sent by him came to collect us, I was to say "the rose isn't red" to which they would reply "and the moon is dead"….you have not come to save us from the traitor….you are the traitor!"

_No! No it can't be_! I gasped when the General grabbed me roughly and held a knife against my throat, Yoshi moved to attack and we were soon joined by Kagome and Inuyasha, their daughter Mana watched from inside the hut.

"Careful now…with one slice I can end two lives…" spoke the vile traitor….I hated him! We had trusted him despite everything that told us not to! I felt like such a fool!

The cold metal of the blade was pressed closer to my throat

…._Lord Sesshomaru…._

We heard the sound of wings and were soon joined by three soldiers from the north, humanoid forms with wings and covered in scales. The only blade that could cut them was Yoshi's as it was forged in the western lands, but even though my son was powerful in battle, he still could not take on this many demons.

"Let her go!" cried Airi suddenly appearing out of nowhere, she had ran here with her mother's old katana and tried to strike one of the guards. Instead one of the scaly fiends took her prisoner too. I could see my son begin to foam at the mouth. There was mothering either of them could do….they were no match for these demons and they knew it…they could kill us in an instant.

At this moment I did not fear for my own life….but Airi's and my sweet Lords…if I died then so would he! A smug smile crept on his face… "let Sesshomaru know of this…his life now rests in my hands…just like my brother's once rested in his!" he grabbed my locket and threw it off, it was all I had that kept me away from the pain of separation.

With no further warning Airi and I were taken into the air…I screamed till I lost all consciousness…

**Okay again I know it's kind of boring but it's still gonna get better I promise, please let me know what you think!**


	3. Angel of fire

**Chapter 3**

**Angel of Fire**

Yoshi's POV

"_Yoshi help me_…." Airi's scream still echoed in my mind…the fear in her lovely eyes overwhelmed me…and the seeing my mother fall unconscious. Gorou had held his giant hand over her mouth to stop her breathing till she passed out….this meant Sesshomaru would also fall unconscious, when awoke with rage, this will be the first place he'll come and then I would have to face him…knowing I had completely failed him as a son.

I was breathing heavily, I had run for miles now…even when we lost sight of them, Inuyasha and I just kept running.

"_Yoshi! Yoshi please come for me_!" Airi's screams still resounded in my head and I covered my ears. I held back tears…._that Gorou doesn't know who he's dealing with! He has just taken the two people I love most in the world and for that he'll pay! My father and I will show him the true meaning of torture_, then a darker thought hit me, _then again…he has the means to kill my father in an instant…I will not only lose my mother…but also my father and quite possibly there would be no Airi to comfort me_!

"Yoshi" Inuyasha spoke "they've covered their scent….I can't smell any of them, we have to go back and wait for Sesshomaru….that's all we can do now".

He was my ally and yet he is words irked me so, with a great cry I lifted my sword and began swinging it at him "you!" I snarled "you did nothing! You let them get away! You're a failure! Why didn't you help them!" each time he dodged my attack.

"Hey cool it kid! I did just as much as you!" he growled and grabbed hold of my wrist; he looked at me pitifully and knew that these things I was shouting was not directed at him, but at myself. He knelt in front of me "I'm sorry….I should have intervened, but what could we do…I could tell by the look in his eyes that he would have slit her throat if we made even the tiniest movement towards them and then they both would have been dead before we got to them…we still have time to save them, I'll help you".

I shoved him away "No you'll stay out of this! This is no concern of yours! You will not interfere! Do you understand! I will prove I am worthy of being the son of Sesshomaru, even if it is not by blood!"

Inuyasha growled at me again, "Look I know this isn't you talking, you're just angry…but if you really won't accept my help…then at least take this" he handed me the robe of the fire rat, "use it to protect yourself or them…please accept my help because I care about them too".

I calmed myself and gratefully accepted the robe, "forgive me" I choked "I do need your help…please, go to Miroku and Sango, tell them what has happened, then I need you to go to the Takeda clan, they have a large army, if Osamu really did care for Airi he will not hesitate to assist…my father and I will head north to try and retrieve them, but we must build up an army like never before filled with humans, demons and yes even half demons….this is war!"

* * *

-Flashback-

"_Ah-huh! Found you!" I teased, pointing down at her and laughing, she emerged from her hiding place in the pushes giggling, I offered out my little hand to help her which she took without even the slightest hint of disgust. She smiled up at my hideous face without a trace of fear, not like the other kids who only ever let me play with them because Airi always insisted._

"_You always find me!" she chuckled, "if you weren't looking I would be here for hours! How do you always know where I am?" she then raised a suspicious eyebrow "you cheat don't you! You watch me when I'm hiding so you know where to look! That's it isn't…well is it?"_

_I laughed loudly; her face was so funny when she tried to be scary, "no!" I insisted shaking my head "I always know where you are because you are always on my mind…no matter where you hide I'll find you Airi….no matter what gets in my way"._

_She again giggled "what if a big scary ogre had me…or a dragon, would you come get me?"_

_My distorted grin stretched up and with full confidence I answered "always! You're my best friend and I won't let anything big or scary get in my way!"_

_She frowned at me, I was confused especially when she held out her arm and raised her little finger "Promise me!" she demanded, "Promise you'll always come and get me!"_

_I happily wrapped my little finger around hers "I promise"._

_We then walked away hand in hand to find the others, mama will be mad when she finds out the twins weren't watching us like they were told to._

-End of flash back-

I had my mother's locket in my hand…inside contained a strand of my father's hair…not only will he feel the pain of her torture but now also the separation. Mana said both needed to wear the lockets in order to prevent this…_Gorou! I hate you_! As I returned locket to it hiding place in my clothes I found another thing, a handkerchief, when I unravelled it I again was faced with the little flower that once laced with others to form a crown for a very pretty girl.

"Airi" I breathed burying my face in my hands, my mother's face also came to my mind, she was who I went to for advise, both those two risked so much for me and cared for me when no one else would…and I repaid their kindness by allowing them to be kidnapped. Night was almost here, I had been here two hours at the most and already I had failed. I could see them both standing at the forefront of my mind, my mother so dignified and comforting…the epitome of motherly love. Then there stood Airi all dressed in blue silk, her dark violet eyes settling gently upon me as her long thick hair swayed in the wind with blue flowers and ribbons decorating it. She looked softer than any pure and innocent dream, her skin as pale as a spring cloud.

"You better find my sister!" Hiroshi growled, he had been there awhile, I just didn't acknowledge him, "you better find her and bring her back to us! I love all my brothers and sisters….but Airi, she's my friend, she's everyone's friend…if you don't find her I'll never forgive you! She got captured trying to help you and you let her, so now it's up to you….if she dies because of you, I will train every day, make myself strong enough to fight you and then I'll kill you!"

I rose quietly to my feet and faced him darkly, he looked nervous and shook a little, this kid had been so sheltered by his parents, at fifteen I was fighting off demons…I was already a soldier in my father's army, he was pitiful really. He was the youngest of six children and so had been babied, he was nothing like his older brothers who grew up too soon to be his role models, the only sibling he could look up to was Airi and I had just allowed her to be taken. He wasn't a fighter….he was a healer and violence went against everything in his nature.

"I'll make you a promise" I told him, "if Airi dies….I'll_ let_ you kill me, I'll kneel before you and hand you my blade to do it with…that is my promise to you".

Hiroshi's eyes were wide because he knew I meant it, the same would occur if anything happened to my parents, after I avenged them…I'll kill myself, because I wouldn't deserve to live.

"Four years ago you cut you visit short….you didn't even say goodbye, Airi wept for two weeks straight, wondering what she did wrong…she thought it was because she wasn't a good enough friend to you. Why did you leave so suddenly?" he asked me.

I had dreaded that question and the only person I would answer it to was Airi herself, the least she deserved was an explanation from me. I would however tell him this "it was never that she wasn't good enough for me, but that I was not good enough for her"

With that I returned into the hut, leaving him perplexed.

_Father….please forgive me; please don't disown me before giving me a chance to fix this_!

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

"Daddy" echoed my daughters voice through the darkness, "daddy, please wake up!"

The darkness began to clear away and there standing over me was my daughter and the triplet….I had lost breath and then passed out and there could be only one explanation for this.

_Rin_, a sudden pain came over me….the same I had felt before…the separation pain and also Rin's fear, I could feel the same burning sensation as she felt on her own skin…she was in the north!

"Daddy you're awake!" Kasumi wept and threw herself upon me, I pushed her away…it was unintentionally aggressive of me…but all this pain I felt inside had yet to decrease. Eventually it did and I was faced with a tearful and confused child who was being comforted by her brothers who had a grave understanding of what was occurring.

Kenta appeared and with his power he soaked water into my skin and with this cooling he lowered both mine and his mother's temperature "You're going to the village now aren't you" he stated knowingly.

I did not answer him, I did not need to, feeling much stronger I shot to my feet, some would say it was lucky that I had fallen during the private time I had set aside to spend with my children; however they would be wrong, it only infuriated me more. They were left vulnerable in my state; my sons were well trained for their age but still were not battle ready in my opinion.

"Let us come with you father!" Katashi asked aggressively, "we'll fight fire with fire" he crushed a flame in his hand. Kasumi shied away from the flames and hid behind Katsu who's usual look of amusement was absent.

"Cool it hot head…we are the princes of the western land and must remain here to defend our kingdom and little sister" Katsu then looked to me "father does not need our help yet, Kasumi does as does our Kingdom….we'll defend our keep father, all three of us together".

_I have done right by all four of you, you are worthy children….now to my wife and other son, if they have been harmed I will start ripping heads_! A wind spun around me, my fangs were bared and I was my true demon form, I crashed through the roof and began flying towards the village of Edo. Soon the pain from the separation would weaken me; I had to travel as far in this form as I possibly could.

_I'm coming for you Rin…I'll come to you even if hell should bar my way! Ah! What is this burning! What are they doing to you Rin! Rin! Rin!_

* * *

Rin's POV

_Sesshomaru….You're awake, my love I can feel you…I can almost hear your heart pounding in tune with mine…_

The chains burned against my wrist, sweat dripped from me and vile smoke was suffocating me slowly, all I could see was the blurred shapes and shadows the fires bled. Then a face suddenly emerged, dark and scaly, his teeth were stained with blood. This was the dragon lord of the north, Ichiro…he was truly terrifying to behold.

But I remained brave because I felt my lord's courage soaring through me "he knows!" I hissed at him "I can feel his rage boiling inside me! You and all your allies are as good as dead now!" I paused and coughed violently, "no matter how weak you make me from torture…nothing will keep him from me…nothing! When he and my son get here….I almost pity you, I am also almost afraid for you…knowing the kind of horrors you will face at their hand!" I began to cough again, _damn this smoke…it's getting harder to breath, I have to keep myself strong for him…we rely on each other_.

Ichiro's mirth was menacing, he put his face close to mine "you may wish to appease me, I can kill you at any moment…be kind and I'll keep that pathetic human heart beating and thus your lord will live longer also".

There was a lustful look in his eyes, he thought I was the lowliest thing because I was human and he got some twisted pleasure in watching me suffered. My clothes were sticking to my body because of all the sweat and he leered over every inch of me perversely. He grabbed my chin and glided his rough snake-like tongue across my cheek, making me squeal in disgust. "How sweet your flesh tastes…remember the nicer you are the longer you both shall live" he coaxed. I wasn't a naïve fool, I knew what he meant…and I hated the thought of him touching me….however, he knew there wasn't a thing I would not do to keep my lord and love alive….nothing.

I recoiled from him and sputtered out some of toxic air I was inhaling "Where is she?" I choked "Airi…the young girl I was with…what have you done with her!" my demands were met with an evil and knowing grin that instantly had the hairs on the back of my neck raised.

"That little human girl…she reeked of innocence…once we spoiled her we found we had no use for her at all…so we simply disposed of the little thing" he answered.

A sickness filled in the pit of my stomach, _spoiled her? Disposed? What did they do to her? Airi are you even alive?_ I let out a huge cry of pain, anger and overwhelming sorrow! He was a monster! A monster!

…._Airi, you poor sweet thing forgive me_….

Ichiro rose to his feet and headed towards the door, "You know I call this little dungeon of mine the realm of nightmares…with help from a fellow friend of mine, you shall soon see why". With that he was gone and in his place stood a familiar hooded figure.

He lifted his hood and there stood General Gorou…a former friend of mine, "I had hoped it was all a bad dream" I spoke sadly, "I honestly wish it did not come to this….why are you doing this?"

He snarled at me as though I had just caused him the greatest insult "you filthy human wretch! You and your Lord killed my brother! It took me long enough but I finally worked myself into a place where I could avenge him!"

I observed him as though for the first time, he and Shadou were close in age, Gorou only being fourteen months his senior. He looked so much like his brother, only his hair was lighter and his eyes green, I had always thought he looked much kinder than his brother, now I see that the same wickedness hid behind a mask of gentility. "What are you going to do to me?" I breathed, for the first time I showed my complete fear of the situation.

He smiled at this, a glint in his eyes told me just how afraid I should be, "I have kept my true powers secret, my brother was known as the dark shadow…but I am the black nightmare, I make people's nightmares become reality, all such terrors that linger in your heart will fill this room and you powerless to stop it", he placed his two fingers centre of my forehead and a dark light shone through. I was overcome with a cold emotion, everything around me disappeared, yet I still felt the fires heat. From the darkness I saw a red light and a small mountain of corpses…an excruciating grief filled me when I recognised the faces, Sesshomaru laid at the bottom, then Yoshi, then the triplets and at the top laid the corpse of Kasumi. Their blood was inching closer to me, I huddled up screaming. _No this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't_ _real_! Soon more bodies began to emerge at every corner, Miroku's family, Inuyasha's family…all piled carelessly at different ends of the room, all their blood was pooling around my feet and staining my skin.

In the centre came another light and there stood the frightful rotting corpse of Kaede who pointed her bony decomposing hand at me and with a low gusty voice she said "_you have failed_"

_NO! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!_

I opened my mouth wide and with an agonising cry that could be heard throughout the entire castle I screamed one name "Sesshomaru!"

Already my coils of my mind were becoming unhinged….

* * *

Ichiro's POV

-Flashback-

"_My Lord it is okay to love me…why deny yourself that? Please don't let the fact that I am human keep us apart! My lord I love you…who cares what others think!" Miaka wept._

_Humans honestly did annoy me, still I had this strange attraction to them…they were so unworthy and foul…it was wrong to want one which made it all the more thrilling! Miaka had of course fallen for my charms; she was now clinging to my leg pleadingly. I kicked her away violently and began walking away from the sobbing mess I left behind._

"_Ichiro!" she shrieked after me "Ichiro you can't do this! I'm with child!" _

_I stopped dead in my tracks "no" I breathed, I cannot be the father of half-breeds…she must die! I unsheathed my blade and faced her._

_She blinked up at me in disbelief "Ichiro?"_

-End of flashback-

_Miaka_, I was unable to kill her at that moment….she was rescued by filthy half-demon, he hid her away till that child was born. But I soon found her…only she had hidden the child somewhere else and no amount of torture I gave her would loosen her lips to the child's whereabouts, twenty years had passed…and still nothing, my search was fruitless. Out there roamed a half-breed that could one day claim my throne! It had to die…I knew nothing of it, not even its gender and all those who would have known, died to keep the secret. But I will find this being….I will find it and kill it! A half demon dragon cannot hide for long.

I hate humans…I hate half-breeds! This Sesshomaru was disgrace; he shared his throne with a human and spawned with her! it made me sick…only a pure blooded demon had the right to rule!

From my throne room I heard pretty Rin cry…she yelled every dead face what she saw, her sanity was already beginning to slip away from her! her screaming…it was like beautiful music! So delightful I began to dance merrily to the sound of her pain! _You feel it don't you Sesshomaru! Suffer! Suffer now_!

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

I was seething….what was he doing to her? What was he doing to her mind? I could no longer travel in my full demon form, however luckily I was at the village's doorstep and I could still walk there…clutching at my sides as another agonising sensation ran through me colder than ice blades! _Rin hold on, keep yourself strong….I beg you_! I concentrated on all my physical and mental strength to keep her going_. I will save her…I always do, nothing, not even the underworld was able to keep us apart and this scaly beast certainly wouldn't either_!

"Lord Sesshomaru?" I heard someone gasp, it was Inuyasha's daughter Mana, "Hold on!" she ran off, I hadn't realised that I was now crawling on the ground, crippled by Rin's grief. She return half a moment later with Yoshi.

"Father! Father forgive me!" he pleaded as he raced towards me, I shot up and swung my fist into his face, he fell back from the powerful blow and stared up at me in awe.

For a moment all I could hear was us breathing, then sharply I offered my hand to him, to help him up, at first he flinched believing I was about to strike him again but then continued to appear confused. "You have been dealt your punishment" I told him, "now rise up and fix this with me!"

Hesitantly he took my hand, I knew he would be blaming himself and this would block some of his concentration and I needed him to fully focus on the task ahead. Receiving some sort of punishment from me eased some the guilt he felt and thus his mind was clearer because of it. "You will tell me what happened and where we are going, you have five minutes to do so" I told him.

He began to do so and when I learned of it all, I had never been so outraged! _After fourteen years together, fourteen years of never being apart, in less than a day she is taken! Once we make it through this she is never leaving my side again!_

* * *

Airi's POV

Everything was again becoming clearer….I had no idea what forest I had just woken up in, or how far away it was from home. The guards had beaten me in mid-air and then released me, hoping I would plummet to my death, trees and leaves broke my fall and I was badly scratched and bruised. All over my body tingled with aching soreness, just one movement and I cringed. Somehow I managed to find the strength to make it to my feet and wonder in a dark haze…all I saw were shapes and shadow of the night, moonlight teased me here and there. I came to and opening…before me laid the night sky, delirious from my wounds I began to walk to it with arms outstretched for in the stars I saw the twinkly of Yoshi's kind eyes and the beckoned me forth to him. I swear I could even hear Yoshi's gentle teasing "_told you I'd find you_" the stars spoke in his voice "_I promised you didn't I?_"

_Yoshi_….

I walked till I no longer felt earth beneath my feet, I realised that I was falling…I had just walked straight off a cliff! Instantly my trance was broken by the streams of rough winds I was falling into, I don't know what use there was screaming…who could rescue me now? Yet still I called for help.

There came the sound of wings…arms encircled me and I was pressed against something warm…I was now being carried upwards…was this an angel? I didn't have time to see the face, again I blacked out.

* * *

A familiar grogginess met me with my next awakening, it was still dark, unless I had slept and entire day I couldn't have been out long. I was in an abandoned hut, leaves and vines decorated it…I was in a bed with a cool cloth upon my head. _Where am I? last thing I remember…was the sound of angel wings…do angels live on earth_? Outside came the flicking of fire and someone tampering with it.

I gulped hard as I peeked through the crack in the door, I saw great golden wings outstretched…at first I stared in amazement, and then was bewildered to see them retract into their sources strapping muscular back. He could feel my eyes upon him for his orange orbs made contact with me, he turned and I saw that his chest, wrists and shoulder blades were covered in shining gold scales. It took my breath away and I scurried back as he reached out and slid open the door. Moonlight poured in ands shone upon the patches of golden scales, the night breeze carried his long dark hair. He sighed and conjured the smallest amount of fire…. Could he be the angel of fire? He looked no older than twenty at the most, then again for all I know he could be at least a hundred, after all heavenly beings do not age.

"You're awake…you've been out for over an hour now" he spoke, his voice was low and deep, it made me shiver with nervousness.

My eyes were trembling like the rest of my body; I was just able to produce a small timid voice, "are you an angel?" I asked quietly.

A small smile touched his lips, softer than a ghost's caress, "No" he responded.

"Are you a demon?" I asked this time with a lot more fear in my tone.

He sunset orange eyes intensified with kindness as if to assure me, "No" he held out his hand for me to take "I am Morio….a half dragon demon, please come by the fire and eat…I have prepared a drink for you that should help you heal quicker".

I did not take my eyes off him as I accepted his help and let him hook my arm around his to offer support. "I'm sorry Morio" I uttered sheepishly, "I'm sorry I mistook you for an angel…I'm so embarrassed".

He set me down carefully by the fire and handed me the warm drink he had mentioned, it smelled of various herbs and at first I didn't know if I should drink it, but something inside me trusted him, so I took a sip. "Don't be, there is no need to be embarrassed at all" he insisted kindly "honestly, I made the same mistake….truthfully…I thought you were an angel when I saw you falling, I thought you were falling straight from heaven when I caught you".

_Oh kami! I'm blushing! Why am I blushing and why do I feel so guilty for it_? The only way I could respond with a nervous giggle, this seemed to make him smile. "So what is your name angel?" he asked smoothly as he sipped on his own cup.

"Uh…Airi….my name is Airi" I answered "and I assure you I am horrendously human".

He laughed at my last comment, and topped up my drink that was actually doing well in relaxing me. "Well…could have fooled me" he chuckled.

Something inside me told me that fate was at play here, it was my destiny to cross paths with this person…because I actually did have part to play in this story. I had to find out as much as I could about this guy, something told me he was more than what he appeared to be. I could tell by his name…Morio…protector, that he was the meaning of his name.

"So, tell me your life story, don't miss a single detail" he said casually.

I smiled deviously, I had to learn as much as I could about him "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" I answered.

He mirrored my smiled just as deviously, "Ladies first".

I shrugged, very well then "my mother is a retired demon slayer, one of the last in her tribe….my father is a very powerful monk. I was raised in the village of Edo…the fifth of six siblings; I can't fight, hunt, heal or pray, not like most of my siblings. There is nothing special about me really…I have two best friends; first of all there is Mana…she is priestess in training and the daughter of a half demon. Then there is….Yoshi" a smile crept across my face "he is a good and kind warrior…strong yet still very gentle by nature, he is the adopted son of Lord Sesshomaru who dwells in the western lands…Yoshi was once under a curse, that he was released from when he was almost three. I had been captured by the Lord of the North, Ichiro…I was beaten and left to die….but I have to get back to him, he'll be so worried and I know he's blaming himself! War is raging between the north and west…the lady of the western lands was captured to…she and Sesshomaru are bound by some force that was-" I covered my hands with mouth….I didn't mean to tell him so much…it all just came spilling out. _How did__ he manage to get that out of me_?

I checked his face; he was staring at me…saturating the information, my suspicions took over, I sniffed at my drink and recognised one of the herbs he had tried to mask…this herb when boiled in water gave off a serum that made it impossible for the drinker to lie! He had given me truth serum!

I threw down the cup "How dare you!" I shrieked at him "why did you do this?"

"Okay" he said holding out his hands defensively "calm down….I had to find out who you were and what you wanted, I am in no position to just trust anyone!"

I growled and scrambled to my feet ignoring the tenderness of my wounds "I trusted you! For some reason I trusted you!" I had just met him and already I felt so betrayed by him.

He took me by the wrists, "you can trust me!" he assured, his eyes fixated upon me and held me still "and now I know I can trust you…people are after Airi" he told me, my eyes turned wide "for the past twenty years I have existed I have been hunted, they will kill me if they find me! I said nothing but the truth to you I swear! I have not told you things you want to hear to get you to like me…I don't need to do that, deep down inside I already trusted you…but I had to make sure. Please believe me I have no intention of hurting you…in fact I'll help you, I hate Ichiro…he has taken everything from me".

"Who are you?" I breathed, "what has happened to you?"

He released my hand and looked away "I Morio, the half-breed son of Lord Ichiro and the heir to his throne….for all that, he wants me dead".

I let out a gasp…..

**Next chapter coming soon, ****hope I managed to keep everyone in character, this story is a lot more complex than my last one, sorry. **


	4. Come back to me

**Chapter 4**

**Come back to me**

Rin's POV

The Illusions seemed to stop, I was exhausted from screaming …my throat was so dry and sore, all that keeping from blacking out…was Sesshomaru's strength.

_My __love…its strange but I can feel you drawing closer_…

The bolts of my prison were unlocked, I didn't even bother to look up and see who entered, the only two people to walk in was Ichiro and Gorou, I didn't want to see their faces. "What are you planning to do now then? Do what you will I won't break!" I weakly told him.

However a gentle finger placed itself under my chin and lift my face, my mouth ran dry and though I opened my mouth to speak no words came out, I was speechless! There looking upon me with so much regret in his eyes was my sweet lord Sesshomaru.

I couldn't even reach out my hand and touch his face, they were chained…but his hand held my cheek and I settled into that warm gentle touch that in an instant took my suffering away. "Sesshomaru" I breathed "you came for me".

"Did you doubt that I would?" he spoke and leaned his forehead against mine, "nothing will keep me from you".

Despite our surroundings, despite my fatigue…I was able to smile "how did you get past the guards? What about Ichiro and Gorou and-"

He cut me off with a kiss, "they were no match for me! I took them down with ease".

I gazed at him…he was always so strong in my eyes…so much taller and grander than in anyone else's, he wasn't just my Lord, my husband or the father of my children…he was also a god to me. I leaned in and rested my head on his chest, he was invincible to me. I felt something wet on my cheek, I sat back up….it was blood and it came from his chest.

My eyes stared at it for a moment and then to his face, it was in pain….the blood spread and he fell to the floor…dead. I refused to believe what was before my eyes, this couldn't be happening. I fought against that chains that bound me, but still…I could not reach him, or touch him, I called out his name as though he could hear me, as though my voice could reach him through the depths of death and pull him out again.

_How is it I still live? I never thought I never thought I would have to face this…I'm supposed to die with you…why am I not dead! I want to be dead with y__ou_!

"Come back to me Sesshomaru!" I screamed, "Come back to me! Come back to me please! You can't leave me…you just can't!"

He wasn't though! He wasn't coming back…his lifeless eyes were staring at me, I couldn't even close the lids so I could pretend he just sleeping. This pain was a true nightmare from which I could not awaken. "What do you want from me?" I called to the door, hoping the villains behind it could hear me "bring him back and I'll give you anything!"

As my last words carried on the air, his body dissolved into the ground….this was another illusion cast by Gorou…it had to be. Damn him! He almost completely broke me then…I almost shattered to pieces.

"You'll pay for this!" I screamed, "You're all going to pay!"

* * *

Ichiro's POV

_You'll pay for __this_….

Her words rang through my head and I laughed…what a foolish human, in so many ways she reminded me of Miaka…they were both humans pathetically in love with demon lords. Gorou was listening with me. I recall when he came here….it was moments after he learned of his brother's death and he had waited fifteen years for this revenge.

"Tell me Gorou…how are you with curses" I asked him.

The servant girl poured more wine into his cup, he took a sip before answering "I cannot create my own" he answered "I can only react a curse that was once broken…so the victim will need to already have been cursed previously".

I smirked, "that's perfect!" I told him, "What do you know of the man they call, Yoshi?"

He knew much about Yoshi and almost instantly Gorou figured out my little plan and smirked devilishly.

I sat back and allowed a memory to flood back into my mind…

-Flashback-

_The pink plum blossoms turned red in my presence, Miaka who sat under there awaiting me stared in amazement and tried to catch them in her palm. I appeared before and was greeted by a huge grin. "Ichiro" she cheered jumping to her feet and running at me, I caught her in my arms and swung her around. "Ichiro…I didn't think you were coming! I'm so glad you did…here come sit next to me"._

_She insistently sat me down next to her and leaned comfortably against me….strange human; I must say…she was simply an amusing way to pass the time. Watching her pitifully fawn over me made me chuckle. "Lord…I have something for you" she said as she produced a small ruby ring she placed on a chain. "this is the only thing of value may family has…it was passed down through my family and no matter how bad things got or hungry we were…we never sold it" she paused and placed it over my head "it's been passed down to me now….and now it is the second most precious thing in my life…you being the first of course, that's why I want you to have it…" she again paused, her emotion growing, how vexingly annoying! "I know I will not live as long as you, I know I will age and you'll still appear as beautiful as you are now…so I know that this cannot last forever, I just don't want you to forget me…you won't will you…Ichiro?"_

_She had to nudge me as I was barely listening and repeated the last part of what she said "you won't forget me?" _

_I sighed and again played the part of the adoring lover in order to keep this game of mine going "never" I answered "it will be impossible to forget you"._

-End of flashback-

I had the ring still hanging from my neck…technically this belonged to the child she had produced, it gave me a little satisfaction knowing this was something else I had stolen.

* * *

Sesshomraru's POV

Her mind was unfolding fast, but the angrier she became the more determined she was to be rid of this foe! _Ichiro you greatly undere__stimate her…there are reasons after all as to why she was the only being I had ever pledged my heart to…she will not break_.

"So you have summoned the help of the Takeda clan" I said, concluding all that he had told me, trying to contain my anger behind my stoic features.

"Yes father, Inuyasha will soon arrive to where Sango and Miroku are, they are visiting their daughter Yuka who is also married to a wealthy human lord, no doubt Yuka will insist that they send some their men along also, she does love her little sister very much after all. Then Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha will take that small army to the Takeda clan, Osamu and Kuranoske are still quite infatuated with the mother and daughter pair and will most likely do anything at their request" my son paused for a moment, clearly he wasn't all too fond of the Takeda lords, "they will ride here, we should send for our army to march North also, we'll all meet there and bring Ichiro down!"

A very well thought out plan, I was impressed, however "when we do take this Lord down…then what?" I inquired.

"W-well…then you'll take rule of the Northern lands also, isn't that what you wanted?" he answered.

I carried on walking ahead of him "I trained you well, when you take back your own kingdom….you will be a wise ruler indeed".

We carried on through the forest, when something stirred…a cold wind and dark shadow descended. It swarmed like a plague of locusts and cast about Yoshi, the blackness soaked into his skin and I was powerless to save him.

He collapsed to his knees and when he emerged…I was astounded, his teeth were rotten a fives sizes too big for his mouth, his hair had fallen with a small wiry tuft in the middle, his skin wrinkled speckled like a grotesque potato just unearthed from a manure. It was an older version of himself when he was two…only far more repulsive. He looked down at his hands and instantly knew…his curse had returned.

"What? No! No! What's happened!" he began digging into his skin as though he was trying to pull it off and regain his former appearance that hid somewhere beneath.

I grabbed his wrists "Yoshi calm yourself!" I ordered "we'll find a way out of this…but remember our main concern is not your face! It's your mother…think of her, think of the woman who loved and raised you no matter what you looked like…she loved then and she'll love you now so get a grip!"

He breathed in and out, "Okay….okay".

This was killing him…it was his worst fear come to life. A sudden scent filled my nose…"forget-me-nots" I uttered, my son looked confused "I smell forget-me-nots….and plums…the same scent was in the village".

Yoshi gasped, "that's Airi's scent…she always smells of fruit and flowers…it's her it has to be, father what else is it?"

"There is another smell…a stranger travels with her" I answered.

Yoshi gripped at the blades of grass beneath him, jealousy…a dark emotion indeed.

* * *

Airi's POV

-Flashback-

_I screamed at the sight before me…the mask was pale and white…and expressionless "mama! Daddy! Help me!" I cried, huddling away._

"_No! Airi it's me, its Yoshi" it said._

_Hearing my friends voice I immediately felt assured and frowned at him "Yoshi! Why are you wearing that mask? It's so scary" I complained._

_He ground his foot sheepishly into the dirt, "may face is a lot scarier than the mask" he explained._

_I pulled a face at him and huffed, "no its not" I insisted, "it's your face, my best friend's face…don't be silly" I reached out and carefully removed the mask, he made only the smallest protest, when it was off I smiled "there…that's better, promise you'll never wear that stupid thing again!" _

_Yoshi blushed "uh…okay I promise"._

_We pinkie swore in it, "now let's go play hide and seek!" I took his hand and we raced off_.

-End of Flashback-

I don't know why that memory suddenly popped back into my head. Morio was carrying me as I was still having trouble walking, his chest was bare. "Don't you own a shirt?" I complained.

He let out an amused laugh, "yes I do…but I like seeing you blush" he said smoothly, I turned my face away, _damn him_! "Truth is not wearing one makes it easier for me to release my wings when I need to, I can't afford to keep replacing the ones that get ripped".

_Okay fair answer_

We walked a little in silence "so tell me again, why are we heading south?" he asked.

I sighed heavily, "okay….basically I have it all planned out…the war is a perfect chance for you to claim the Northern throne, Lord Sesshomaru probably wouldn't have any objections and the two of you can form an alliance. If I know the people in my life…there is a serious uprising occurring and Yoshi will certainly be heading this way, he is coming from the village so we'll have to head back that way if we have any hope in meeting them". A determination took over me "I have to get to Yoshi…he has to know I'm okay!"

"You really want me on the Northern throne?" He asked, rather sheepishly, "you've just met me…and yet you really want to see me on the throne?"

There was something about his eyes…the way they focused on you…when he looked at you, he was really looking _into_ you…deep inside where all your secret thoughts and feelings hid. The past three hours we spent together, I had a permanent blush painting my cheeks. "W-well…I can just tell, I'm a stranger and yet you saved me…if you weren't a good person then you would have let me fall, you didn't…that showed me instantly that you would be a great leader" I answered, I swear he momentarily held me tighter.

"You were wrong you know" he told me, I looked up at him confused, he continued, "when you said there was nothing special about you…you have an incredible gift to see beneath the surface of a person, and see the wonders that are hidden inside. You are definitely the sort of woman that a man could rule a kingdom with…instantly I knew you were an extraordinary person".

For a moment I could not breathe, his words astounded me…_I wonder if Yoshi also thinks that way about me, when he claimed his kingdom…would he forget me…or would he still allow me to be a part of his life_?

I was deep in my thoughts when suddenly Morio placed me down, crouched over me, released his wings and shielded me with them. "What is it?" I whispered.

"There is another demon out there, a full blooded demon…he has a strong demonic energy, rivalling that if Ichiro" he replied.

I gave a small gasp and let my hand grasp at his arm, "what if it is Ichiro…or an confederate of his?" I panicked.

"Airi…calm down, I won't let anything happen to you!" he assured me, his fangs bared and I could feel his body heating up from an internal fire.

From the shadows of the forest burned two sapphire eyes, then two golden ones. A figure as white as snow appeared…it was Lord Sesshomaru! Despite how hard he tried, Morio was no match for Sesshomaru, especially in a hand to hand combat. But it was an unfair fight as Morio was unarmed…all he could do was use his fire.

"Airi!" cried a voice_….Yoshi_? Through the flames of the fire…his face covered by the robe of the fire rat, he came to me, his eyes twinkling.

"Yoshi it's you!" I exclaimed, I reached out to remove the robe to see his face, but he would not allow me.

Instead he held my face tenderly, "are you alright?" he breathed…._all I can see are your eyes, what are you hiding from me Yoshi_?

I didn't have time to answer…when I saw Morio flat on his back, Sesshomaru about to plunge his sword into him…I had to do something! I had to help him! I unintentionally shoved Yoshi away as I scrambled to my feet, ignoring my injuries. Before the tip of the blade get anywhere closer to him and before Morio released more of his fire, I threw myself upon his body "no!" I screamed.

Sesshomaru and Yoshi were stunned as I laid protectively upon Morio, breathing heavily from the panic. "I owe him my life!" I told them, "He is Morio…the half demon son of Ichiro and the rightful heir to the northern throne! If you want to kill him…you'll have to kill me too, because I owe him my life….he saved me…please understand, I _cannot_ let you hurt him!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Morio and Yoshi turned his back on me, this wounded me inside, I wished I could make him understand that I had to help this man…but it didn't mean I cared less about him, Yoshi has and always will be my one true friend in this world, and I hope that a woman would do the same thing for him that I was doing for Morio, I would consider it the least she could after he risked his life for her.

Sesshomaru backed off and allowed me to assist Morio to his feet, however my injuries again made themselves known to me and I collapsed, Yoshi made a move to help me but instead it was Morio who caught me. "Please" the half demon pleaded "look at her…she's badly bruised, give her the night to rest".

"We are not stopping!" Sesshomaru growled.

Morio however insisted, "just for a couple of hours, let me make a fire…I'll tell you everything, just let her rest" he then looked to Yoshi whose face was still covered, "you must be Yoshi…from what she has told me you care a lot about her wellbeing…please just for a little while…let her regain her strength".

There was still a large amount of reluctance hanging in the air "Its okay" I put in "I can keep going" I tried to walk but then winced.

Yoshi the stepped in, "one hour…that's all we'll need to plan what we will do now we have you" he said.

A fire was soon built and we sat around its warmth…

* * *

Yoshi's POV

I couldn't see much through the robe I had used to mask my face…what I could see so clearly was how handsome this half demon was, he was born for the depths of a woman's fantasy. I could see a clear as summer skies that Airi had noticed how appealing his appearance was…for the first time in our friendship I was ashamed to show her my face. It was like two extreme end of the scale…he being exquisitely beautiful and me….vomit inducing ugly; she would never blush like that around me.

He had explained his heritage, how another half demon had befriended his mother and kept her safe while she carried him. However she was found and all her family were killed…the only one left to raise him was the half demon who had saved them previously, but had only a few years ago died in battle with another demon.

Though she probably heard it before, Airi listened so intently with a sympathetic expression…she was so bruised by those soldiers that kidnapped her and it made me hate myself more…knowing I let them take her! This was my fault.

"You say there is a short cut to the northern Kingdom" father spoke, "show me this path" he ordered, Morio obeyed and it left Airi and I alone together.

For a moment we were silent, "I'm sorry" I breathed, "I'm sorry I let them do this to you".

Her eyes turned wide for a moment and she slowly crept over to me, I sunk lower into the robe and turned my face away, _please don't look at me Airi_.

"I knew you would blame yourself" she uttered, I could feel her violet gaze upon me, "but don't you see…you kept your promise to me" she took my hand raised my little finger and wrapped her own around it. "You came and found me…even when a big scary dragon got me…you came for me Yoshi and that makes me so happy!"

I pulled my hand away "but I let the dragon take you" I paused, readying myself for the confession "I was scared…I had faced them in battle…but only because I knew I had my father there to come to my rescue…I let my fear stop me from saving you" my voice broke with emotion.

"Yoshi" she breathed and laid her head upon my shoulder "you forget…you are human, you are raised in a demons world so it's easy for you to forget. But please know that…fear is a natural human emotion and there is no shame in feeling it! Without fear there can be no courage".

"I want to be fearless" I admitted.

She again sighed, "we all wish for that at some point, but there is such a difference between be courageous and being fearless. You see it takes so much to face your fears, like you have…when you are fearless….what are you fighting against? I for one have a lot more admiration for those who are not ashamed to be afraid, because they know it gives them the opportunity to be that much more of a hero. That is what you are to me Yoshi…a hero and you should see that in yourself".

I could not respond to that, she had a way with words that was for sure; her hand found its way to the robe, "why is your face covered like that? It can't be comfortable". I slapped her hands away, she gasped and was so confused.

"Please Airi" I pleaded "I don't want you to see me…it would break my heart".

"Why?" she demanded almost tearfully, "what are you hiding from me Yoshi?" she again reached for the robe.

"Airi no!" I turned back and huddled away from her.

Suddenly I felt her lean against my back and lay her head on my shoulders, she whispered into my ear "you promised me…you would never wear a mask again…please Yoshi, let me see your face, it's time to prove how brave you really are",

Her honey words always persuaded me; slowly I turned and allowed her to remove the red robe. At first she was shocked, that was to be expected…but she did not sneer or recoil from me "Oh Yoshi…Oh my sweet friend" she uttered woefully cupping my hideous cheek, "why would you hide this from me? I know this was what you feared…I know how long you prayed that this wouldn't happen again" she leaned in closer and snuggled into my chest, my heart was racing, "you are _my _Yoshi…whatever form you take will not change that, I will look on you as I always have…as the most extraordinary person in the world! Surly you know that" tears spilled from her eyes "it kills me that I have yet again failed to prove how much you mean to me! I failed as I did four years ago when you left without saying goodbye!"

This tore me apart, I held her so tightly, trying to squeeze every bit of sadness out of her. "You have never failed…it is I who always fail _you_!" I cried "I have always…always kept my feelings for you secret…four years ago…I worked up the courage to tell you, but found you by the river…with some boy your lips pressed against his…it was your first kiss and instead of being happy for you…I ran away like a child!"

She stared up at me, "feelings for me? Do you still have them?" she asked, all I could do was nod, she smiled warmly and rose up on her knees and held my face in both hands. "I never promised that you would be my first kiss….but if you wish I can certainly promise that you will be my last".

Did I hear that right? Did those words really come from her or was I again simply dreaming of it.

When I did not answer she looked away sheepishly, "understand that I was so much younger then and a lot more naïve, I didn't realise just how deep my feelings were for you until I discovered you were gone. I refused marriage to a lord…and I would have refused anyone else who asked…because I decided that I would forever wait in hopes that would come back and demand that I was yours as I had always dreamed you would!" she again looked up at my face with the kind of adoration that did not befit my nauseating appearance "I love _you_ Yoshi! I love your soul…not the shell in which you keep it, you have always been ideal to me. I don't care if the most handsome man in the world were to waltz through here right now and offered to take me away to a world without darkness. I would tell him no and cling tighter to you, because…he still could not compare to you and the beauty I see in you".

I scoffed, _beauty…ridiculous, she couldn't possibly see any beauty in me now._

She chided and was growing irritated by me now "No! Don't look away from me" she again took my face, "you are beautiful and always have been to me! You are the most beautiful man I have ever met and I would _die_ for you!" when all she received from me was silence she let go and turned away with angry tears. "Here I am pouring my heart out to you like a fool and yet you say nothing…I am done now…I have offered myself and you still won't take me…you won't claim me!"

She rose steadily to her feet and began to walk away; quickly I jumped up, took her by the wrist and spun her around to face me. "be mine" I demanded "mine and no one else's forever…there is not another man in this world that will ever exist…who will love even half as much as I do….so there, I've said it…you are _mine_".

Airi's lips twitched upwards and her eyebrow raised "The tender boy who shied away from me is gone…in his place stands the man of my dreams". She leapt up and crushed her lips passionately against my mine…she kissed me with so much love…even in my current form…she kissed me as though I were the most enticing man she had ever laid eyes on. _Airi…is a dream come true…born from a wish I had made many years ago, she was mine to keep forever_.

Eventually we stopped to come up for air, we were breathing heavily…I was begging for more and her eyes told the same longing, "If this curse is not again broken…we will still take back your kingdom, we'll rule together…because you deserve it! You have suffered enough in life and I promise that I will always be there to ease your pain….I am _eternally yours_!"

I loved this woman with every fibre of my being…I lacked courage because it resided in her…she was what gave me my courage and strength to go on…with Airi at my side I could be unstoppable!

My father and Morio returned to find us holding each other and I enjoyed the look of jealousy in the half demon's eye, however it was soon covered when he took a look at my face and realised how ugly I was. I had my arm around Airi's waist as I addressed my father "father…Airi…daughter of Sango and monk Miroku…my future wife and the woman who will rule by my side!"

Father said nothing which meant he approved, however he did have one thing to say concerning her, "soon the Takeda clan's army will find us, she must leave with her family and go back to the village where it is safe…you can wed her after. In the mean time I have my own wife to save so let's get moving!"

"How about this" Morio cut in, "I fly her home right now and catch up with you both, then she's safely out of the way and I can catch up with you in now time".

Airi clutched to me, "No I've just found Yoshi…I don't want to part with him yet".

Though I hated to admit it Morio was right…it would be safer for her to return now, I took Airi by the shoulders "listen…I will see you again, alive or dead, in some form or another I will come back to you I swear! You are the love of my life and though I want you to be at my side every step of the way…I cannot be selfish…your wellbeing comes first. I have to save my mother, the one who made it possible for me to meet you, she is a great woman who I owe everything to…so I cannot have you distract me, this is going to get messy…I will fight better knowing you are safe".

Her eyes twinkled "Oh Yoshi!" she gushed and kissed me again like she never had before, "save her, win this war…come back to me, make me your wife and give me a child just like you!"

I hugged her closer, it was a promise I wasn't sure I could keep no matter how strong my resolve was, we gave our final goodbyes and then I allowed Morio to sweep her up in his arms and carry her away from me into the night.

_Morio get her there safely, then come back and take your throne_!

"Yoshi!" called my father's voice, "we must go…we should not have stopped".

"Yes father"…

_Mother, we're coming for you, please hold on!_

**Sorry I know this chapter wasn't all that great; the next one will be better, let me know what you think and sorry if there was some stuff that didn't make sense.**


	5. So it begins

**Chapter 5**

**So it begins**

Morio's POV

-Flashback-

_A birthday is meant to be a happy occasion, but I now spend my eighth year of existence, hidden in a cave. So many thoughts pervaded my young mind, I observed my guardian, the half demon my mother had left me with before she disappeared three years ago. Apparently he and I both shared the common bond of having two halves, one human and the other demonic. But he did not have wings like I did, but still he was really fast, also he had a strange fascination with the moon._

"_Satoshi" I called to my guardian who leaned upon the cave entrance, keeping a careful watch, we had only previously that day been ambushed and barely escaped. Hearing my call he turned to me._

"_What is it buddy? What's on your mind?" he asked his dark eyes kind and his long tail shook, why don't I have a tail?_

"_If we are both half demons why don't I look more like you?" I asked._

_He chuckled and shook his head, "that's because I'm part wolf demon and you are part dragon demon"._

_I looked confused, "don't wolves travel in packs?" I inquired._

_Satoshi shrugged, "No pack wanted me because of my human half…not even my own mother, she was the demon, it was my father who was the human. When he died she still chose her pack over me" a nostalgic smile the touched his lips "that's when I met Miaka…your mother" he came and sat down beside me "I was only two years older than you when I met her, she found me half-starved and beaten, she cleaned me up, fed me and told me I was staying with her and her family…but I would have to earn my keep by working in the fields with her father and brothers; Miaka was not one to be argued with" he again paused, his expression darkening. "After that day I swore that would do anything for her…because she accepted me like no one ever had. Years went by and I had successfully kept her from harm…but there was nothing I could do to turn her away from that Ichiro! I just waited for him to show his true colours, when he did I was there and I took her away. I hid you both for as long as I could, when she learned her family had been killed in the search for her she started running…I chased after her but couldn't find her anywhere." He turned back to me and smiled warmly resting his hand on my head "that's when I made the promise that I will look after you, I will train you to fight so that you can avenge her death for the both of us, because being half demons isn't all we have in common Morio, we both also loved her very much"._

_I felt my young face blushing, it was very unmanly of me, "you really loved mama?" I asked him, all he did was nod…there was one final question on my mind, "Is she ever coming back?"_

_Satoshi averted his eyes and I saw a slight twinkle fall from one corner of them, is Satoshi crying? He cleared his throat and answered me gravely "I'm going to be honest with you buddy because you'll be a man soon…your mother is never coming back. But you have a kingdom waiting for you to take it…do me a favour , when you grow up, find a woman who you can rule with…she has to be kind yet fierce, strong and gentle…she must appease you but not bow to your every whim. Find a woman like that and don't let her go"._

_I'll find a girl just like that, one day!_

"_Happy birthday buddy" Satoshi sighed._

"_Uh…thanks Satoshi"._

-End of Flashback-

"It's just beyond those hills!" Airi called over the winds pointing out her finger.

There in the distance laid a small village, "so tell me…has Yoshi always looked like that?" I asked her.

She scowled up at me, "he was cursed before he was born…it was broken and has now returned again, even so it doesn't matter, he's still the same Yoshi I fell in love with".

_She is seriously something else_, "may I ask why you fell in love with him?"

A gentle smile peeked its way onto her face when she answered "because my heart is safe with him".

_Her heart is safe with him? Women are really weird__. _The closer we got the more I had this internal inkling that something was being aimed at me. Suddenly a fierce light an arrow was shot, I momentarily let go of Airi and she began to fall, screaming for my help, I quickly caught her again.

"You dropped me" she breathed in disbelief "you actually dropped me".

I ignored her yelling at me, "That was a sacred arrow" I told her, there was a priestess down there that had some immense spiritual power.

I swooped low and there I saw the source, her hair was a cascade of dark silk, flowing down past her tiny waist…her eyes were dark brown with flecks and rings of gold in them. Her skin was white and smooth like a pearl newly born from the depths of the ocean. Either side of her head twitched a pair of black dog ears, _this priestess is part demon? That has never happened before; surly someone with even a trace of demonic blood could have such strong spiritual powers_. She readied her bow and arrow.

"Let my friend go!" she demanded "I have never been so ashamed of myself! I did nothing to save her even though I had the power to do so, I won't let that happen again…this time I will _not_ cower away".

The tip of her arrow gleamed in the moonlight, her fierce gaze held me…yet within the inferno of her eyes danced a gentle flame that longed to protect her loved ones, she was no match for me really, not in battle anyway. "You should be careful where you point that thing…someone could get hurt, then again…something tells me your bark is a lot worse than your bight, is that right little pup?"

She growled at me and tightened her stance "don't underestimate me you scaly bastard! I am the only priestess in existence that has even the tiniest trace of demonic blood soaring through my veins! I wield the very weapon that could potentially kill someone like me! Now step away from Airi".

I chuckled "whoa there, you kiss your mother with that mouth? You're a fiery one…I like that, now let me show you how fiery I can be". With that I released my hot flames upon her.

"Morio no!" Airi screamed, she ran to protect her friend but I hindered her, this priestess was in no real danger, I wouldn't have thrown those flames on her if I didn't know she could protect herself. Her arrow purified my fire and I dodged it in time.

"Impressive, priestess….shall we go again?" I coaxed, I hadn't had a little flirtation like this in while…it was quite a thrill.

Airi jumped in the middle and outstretched her arms "No! this has gone far enough" she turned to me "this is Mana my dear friend, don't you ever attack her like that again!" she then turned to Mana "Mana…this is Morio, he has brought me home…I have a lot to explain to you, but one thing you should know is that he is a good man".

Mana lowered her weapon and observed me, this was the first time since adulthood that a woman has looked at me without blushing, my outer appearance seemed to have no effect on her. Her eyebrow raised a little and she smirked, "sorry about that, at least we didn't singe that pretty hair of yours" she teased.

I already really liked conversing with this girl, I couldn't predict her, I combed my fingers through my hair "like it? I brush it everyday" I mocked "if you behave yourself and watch your language I'll let you touch it".

Still she did not blush, "I'll keep that in mind pretty boy…however I would not ask the same of you, I cannot stand a man who knows how to behave, it makes life so boring".

_Damn she's quick…I honestly cannot read her, she sounds impressed but the look on her face says otherwise_.

"Airi! Airi is that you?" a young boy no older than fifteen called.

"Hiroshi!" she cheered running to him with open arms, that must have been the brother she was talking about. While the siblings caught up I took my chance to bid farewell.

"Well my dear Mana, I have to leave now…I'm sure Airi will tell you everything you are dying to know about me" I said leaning over her, she looked up at me completely unshaken…I did not intimidate her in the slightest, nor was she nervous about having me so close. "Don't look so sad my little pup" I patted her head "I'll be back to check on Airi and to see you again of course, then I _will_ make you blush, just you wait".

Her smirk sustained, "off you go then scaly and hurry back…I look forward to the challenge". With that she turned on me and I watched the gentle and deliberate sway of her hip move from left to right, taunting me, _she is one bad puppy_.

"Take care Airi…next time we meet little pup I'll be a king!" I hollered down as I took off into the sky.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

"We should not have stopped!" I growled, charging on a quickly as my body would let me, "its bad enough I have to accept the help of a human army!"

For the first time in his life, Yoshi actually glared at me "why is it wrong of you to accept the help of human's? After all you are rescuing your human wife alongside your human son. Did you forget that father? Did you forget that mother and I are human?"

He had never spoken to me like that….in all truth I had forgotten, I did not look on them and see their species, they were my wife and child and that was all I needed to know. Wordlessly I continued walking, only repeating one part of my previous sentence "we should not have stopped".

We walked in silence till there came a familiar scent, the breeze picked up and in the light of the moon the most beautiful vision appeared. She struggled brokenly to reach me, at a super speed I came to her. "Rin" I breathed "you escaped" I held her in my arms, I didn't care who watched on…I would take this opportunity to hold her once again.

"Barely" she replied, "I waited for you for so long" her heart was slow, her skin and hair dripping with sweat…her eyes were wild from the torture she had endured "my lord where were you? You did not rescue me?"

I clutched to her tightly, she is right…I failed her as a husband, "but I am with you now Rin" I whispered to her "I am with you now and I won't let you go ever again!"

She began to chuckle menacingly "how sweet" she hissed "how very sweet…" she continued to laugh and then dissolved there in my hands and soaked away into the ground.

I began raking at the grass, digging for traces of her, "Rin…Rin no!" I growled.

"Father? Father what are you doing? Mother isn't here she never was, father I beg you stop" Yoshi cried out to me and tried to touch my shoulder, I unsheathed my sword and lashed out at him, he stumbled back staring up at me in shock.

All that was heard was the pounding of my heart, I realised what I had just done and my sword fell from my hand. This wasn't like the last time, the torture was hardly anything more than physical, now it was mental…Rin was losing her mind and it was starting to affect mine. If all went according to Ichiro's plan then I would be completely mad before I reached his gates!

Morio came swooping down, oblivious to what he had just flew into, "I have two pieces of news for you both" he declared, "One…I have just met the woman I will rule with and two…the army you sent for is only a couple miles behind. I say we stay here and wait for them"

"No!" I barked "I am not stopping! We have to get there" _I have to get to her_!

"Please be at peace Lord Sesshomaru" the half demon continued "as long as you still stand, we know that for now she is safe".

I roared at turned on him "How dare you!" I snarled wildly, "she is not safe! Not while she is there! My wife is not safe! She is in danger and I am not waiting for an army I have to get there now!"

Now I had him stunned, I had lost all composure…my mind was spinning with her face…her eye begging for me! Crying out to me! I focused…and didn't care how much it hurt, I would get there. My bones bent and I transformed into my full demon self. "Get on!" I ordered my son, he jumped on my back and we took off in the air, Morio close behind.

* * *

Gorou's POV

-Flashback-

_Shadou was only six…still he was an expert and conjuring shadows, he was always the strong one. "I promise you brother" he said to me "I will always fight for you, always"._

_He meant it "I promise the same" I responded…._

-End of Flashback-

The filthy human woman hung from her chains like a broken doll, "I assure you….you don't suffer half as much as my brother does in the underworld, where _you _put him!" I pointed the tip of my sword under her chin.

Her eyes blazed up at me defiantly, "good" she choked "he deserves to! He won't suffer alone for long, you'll join him soon". I raised my sword to strike down; she did not flinch, because she knew I could not kill her, not yet anyway.

"He isn't coming for you…look at the state of you, he isn't in any condition to rescue you…this bound of yours… you have ruined a powerful lord".

"Oh he is coming" she assured "I feel him drawing closer….and the closer he comes the angrier he's getting, you are going to suffer!"

For a moment fear struck me….I have seen him at the height of anger, at least I thought I had…I cannot imagine the sheer rage he will be feeling now. I twisted fingers into her hair and pulled her heard back, resting my cold blade on her exposed throat, "if that is so then perhaps I should just end it all now" I hissed. "I would…but I can't not yet…when my chance comes I will enjoy it!"

I left her there…_time for another nightmare_…

* * *

Rin's POV

"You are not my mother" Yoshi said to me.

"Yes I am" I uttered weakly, his words were tearing me apart, "I am your mother…you are my son and I am proud of that".

He knelt in front of my and took my wrist, "you're my mother? Let's see about that" he cut deep into my forearm, I cried at the pain…my blood trickled down. He scrutinised the red liquid "I don't see a trace of my blood in you, our blood is not that same" he stood up and slowly started walking away. "You are not my mother…not my mother" his voice echoed as he slowly faded away like a ghost.

"Yes I am" I whispered to the illusion "…yes I am…yes I am". Looked at the cut…it wasn't there, that was just and illusion too.

In my heart I was aware that Yoshi knew I was his mother, but it was a fear I had to be confronted with…that one day he may look at me and change his mind.

All was quiet…till suddenly the castle shook, shaking me from my trance. From outside I heard the guards yell "he's here! He's here!"

* * *

Ichiro's POV

The castle shook and I rose from my throne, "my Lord…he's here!" one of my guards hollered. I fled to the balcony, there stood Sesshomaru in his full demon form, his son Yoshi looking as ugly as I imagined. Finally, there was a stranger…his golden wings outstretched…his eyes were the same colour as mine, but their shape was the same as Miaka's…it was him! It was the half-breed son of Miaka, he had come to take my throne and the look in his eyes mocked me!

_There was only three of them against my entire army… this should be easy_! I laughed down at them "about time you arrived here!" I called down to him "your wife isn't even able to hold her head up any more!" I settled my eyes on the filthy half-breed "you shall meet the same fate as your mother! She died by my hands!".

I left to get fitted into my armour, time to settle this! I marched my army out into the vanguard where they waited. I was fully confident, till the earth began to tremble and a hoard of humans and demon soldiers appeared before me.

_So it begins_…

* * *

Morio's POV

_So its true...he really did kill my mother...I will make him suffer for that_ "your throne is mine! You will bow to me!" i yelled, I don't care if he couldn't hear me. the half demon known as Inuysha emerged from the army along with his friends Sango and Miroku (Yoshi's future in-laws). "sorry we're late" Inuyasha spoke, readying himself, he looked at me "who are you?" he demanded.

The gates opened wide and the soldiers of the north appeared, I smiled at him "I am Morio, future Lord of the north...and your future son-in-law" with that I raced on with Sesshomaru and Yoshi, into the battle.

"YOU WHAT!" Inuyasha screeched after me, _how amusing...he'll thank me later,_ I spread my wings and took to the air.

**Next chapter coming soon, hope it's okay **


	6. Its all over now

**Chapter 6**

**Its all over now**

Sesshomaru's POV

"So Airi is safe?" The monk asked addressing my son; he cringed when he first saw his face but said nothing in my presence. Yoshi nodded his head, the former demon slayer clad in her old uniform, came forward looking kindly at Yoshi.

"Thank you" she uttered to him and touching his face "we'll be glad to have you in our family, now let's win this, then get back so you can marry our daughter".

My brother then appeared, he was chasing after Morio who took off into the sky "stay away from my daughter you scaly freak!" he yelled off. Seeing Morio take-off I wasted no time, this was my battle and I would lead it! I ran on all fours still in my full demon form, howling as I crashed through the walls, Yoshi was on my back at this point, when we got inside he jumped. The armies clashed together in a violent mesh, I charged through them with ease…_I have to get __inside;__ I have to get her out of there_!

The dragon demons shot down from the sky breathing their fire, I jumped through the flames and crashed through another wall that stood in my where another hoard awaited and teamed out. "Praise the Lord Sesshomaru!" Yoshi cried out in the distance, he was doing well and was not far behind, along with Inuyasha and Morio.

I could smell her…but she wasn't alone, Gorou was with her! I felt something pang in my cheek and then a swelling began to form, he had hit her! _He is going to die_! I felt another blow in the stomach and then a flash upon my leg, I fought through the pain as though it wasn't occurring, he was trying to slow me down by hurting her. _I'll kill you! I'll kill you_!

I returned to my humanoid form as I entered the castle and was immediately ambushed by other soldiers, with my sword I took them down so easily, I had tunnel vision and Rin was the light shining at the end. My scalp burned and twitched, he was pulling her hair! _I'm coming for you Rin! Prepare yourself Gorou for an unbelievable amount of agony_!

* * *

Rin's POV

My back hit the stone wall, he had throne me across the room, I had the breath knocked out of me…_why can't I be stronger, he's doing this to hurt Sesshomaru and I am unable to protect him_! "Does it hurt?" he sneered aggressively as he leered over me, "then call for him! Call for your Lord and beg me for mercy! Did my brother beg? Did he beg for you to spear him?" he kicked me in the stomach. "He was my brother! He didn't deserve to die!"

"You're right about that" I wheezed "his fate was much to kind for such an evil fiend…he deserved to live and suffer alone in a darkened corner!"

My comment me with another strike across the face "scream with pain!" he roared at me, "scream so loud that Sesshomaru will hear" his hands gripped at my ankle and began crushing, despite how much I held it in, I couldn't help but scream. I was weak and splayed across the ground, barely able to move, because of my weakness, Lord Sesshomaru was probably in the same state, I could feel his hate and anguish burn inside me.

He hovered above me, his leg swung over me and he had me pinned "tell me you filthy human…if he can feel your pain…can he feel your pleasure?" his hand started moving up my leg and hitching up my kimono, I struggled feebly, tears streaming down my cheek. _Sesshomaru….oh my love….please help me_! Gorou's touch made my skin visibly crawl…he repulsed me and his smell made me shake in disgust.

"this may hurt" he whispered darkly into my ear "just a little though".

_No! This isn't happening! This isn't happening_! With my last lingering strength, I called out one name "Sesshomaru!"

The tightly bolted door crashed open, completely off its hinges and before the smoke settled my white knight appeared…his eyes a blistering inferno rage and hate, it was like nothing I had ever seen before! "Get away from her! Don't touch her!" He roared, Gorou was thrown off me and about to face a slow painful death.

"How did you get here? How are you even able to stand in the state she's in?" Gorou sputtered, Sesshomaru dragged him up by his collar and held him against the wall, his feet didn't even touch the ground.

"I'll tell you why!" Sesshomaru sneered, his eyes blood red, "though you have weakened my body…my spirit and devotion for this woman is infinite and indestructible! Nothing keeps me from her! Not water, brick or fire…I would here crawl for her! You underestimated me and you will regret that!"

Sesshomaru threw him upon the ground, after beating him till his skin turned blue and stained with blood, my lord pointed his sword at this throat. "If you kill me…you'll never know how to break you son's curse…for it does not end with me!" he choked up. My eyes turned wide, curse? Yoshi was cursed again? My Lord gritted his teeth; as much as we both wanted him dead…for Yoshi's sake he couldn't do it.

"Tell me how the curse is broken" Lord Sesshomaru demanded, he sat Gorou up by the neck and dug his claws in deep. "Tell me now!"

Gorou laughed in his face "No…spare me and I will" he countered, Sesshomaru growled.

"Kill him father" Yoshi spoke suddenly appearing at the broken entrance, it was true…he was again cursed.

"Yoshi….if I do you may live with this curse forever" Sesshomaru , "you will look the way you do for the rest of your life".

He stepped forward, his eyes beholding such maturity, "I have a wonderful family and the love of the most beautiful woman who has even agreed to spend her life with me…I also have a kingdom just waiting for me to take it. I have everything one man could ever want…I am _me_, I am strong and I have people in my life who wouldn't change me for the world! I have a happy life ahead of me…even if I must live it with this face, so kill him…make him pay for what he has done!"

I had never been more proud of him…Gorou looked so defeated and also, alarmed. A dark mist oozed from my son's skin and faded into the air. His skin was smoothened and his lustrious black hair returned…the curse was again broken. _So that is it….To break the curse, Yoshi had to accept himself_.

Sesshomaru smirked and without another moment's hesitation he stabbed Gorou in the chest, he would slowly bleed to death; it would be so slow and so very painful! My son and love turned to me.

"Mother!" my son breathe; he ran to me and covered me with the robe of the fire rat to protect me from the flames that burned outside in the battlefield as the fight raged on savagely.

"Yoshi" Sesshomaru spoke, "please…defend the entrance"

Yoshi obeyed knowing it was time for my husband's and mine long awaited reunion. When all was clear he rushed to me and exposed his own torture that he had hidden so well. He cradled me in his arms…his strong arms…they surrounded me like a strong barrier and I felt so indestructible. "Tell me it's really you!" I sobbed! "Tell me this isn't a trick!"

Both our lips were broke yet still he answered with a tender kiss, "it's me Rin…I'm here and I'll never let you go again" he then gently placed the locket I had taken about my neck and kissed me again. My face was wet with tears; I was frantic and hiccupping with all the emotion inside of me. Each emotion was so strong, I was overcome with love, happiness, anger, hate, sorrow and relief, so much filled me that I thought I was going explode. _He's here…he's really here…I can breathe again…I truly live again_. Already my mind was falling back into place and everything was becoming clearer, once again the man of my dreams had pulled me out of my darkest nightmares and into the celestial light that surrounded him. I was no longer broken; he had again pieced me back together.

"Rin….I will say this only once" he said as he gently rocked me back and forth "it's something you already know…but I will say it, because I never have….not verbally anyway" he paused as though bracing himself, I waited with such anticipation, "I love you….and only you…because you saved me...because you are my miracle".

I cried even more and clung to him, "Oh Sesshomaru" I blubbered like a child "I…I wish…I can't even begin to…." The feelings inside me were so strong that I had become incoherent "I am eternally yours, I am….I…." I broke into another sob, he knew how much I loved him, and even though I had made him weak he had enough strength to carry me on his back, break down another brick wall and turn back into his full demon form, with me on his back, we raced back into the battlefield to end this war.

* * *

Morio's POV

I had reached the mountain tops where I fought off the full dragon demons that surrounded the top, I was the only one, the others fought bellow. It was down to me and just one…he was a strong one…almost seven feet tall. "Filthy half breed!" he roared and kicked me down, I laid flat on my back, he swung down his sword, I rolled out the way. His foot pressed down and my chest…this was it he had the perfect chance to kill me; there was no way I could escape this.

"On your ass again my scaly prince?" came a sudden feminine voice, an arrow was shot and pierced the heart of my foe; he shattered into a million pieces.

I looked round to see, my rescuer was the most beautiful thing in the world "It can't be" I uttered aloud, it was Mana, _how did she even get here? Actually I don't even care…fact was, she was here_.

I jumped acrobatically to my feet and smirked at her, walking closer and closer, flexing the muscles of my chest…still no blush. "He there little pup, didn't know your mother would let you out to play?" I teased.

She shrugged and lowered her blow, taking one more step closer to me "Well I simply explained that I was just heading out to save and then marry the man who tried to set me on fire" she answered.

My cheeks were burning…the first woman to ever make _me_ blush! I composed myself and began circling her, eyeing up her beauty as I did so "a little presumptuous don't you think" I pointed my finger at her playfully "see I knew you liked me, from the moment we met…don't deny it".

She chuckled and smacked my hand away "I have no intention of denying you anything…it was just as I knew that fell in love with instantly, you want to deny that?"

She is truly one of a kind, I towered over her "Nope…I'm good with that, but tell me…are you going to behave".

She grinned impishly, "nope"

"Good, someone once told me that life is boring when people behave…or something like that, she tends to rant" I jested further this earned me a playful punch in the arm.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy hearing me talk" she laughed, I can't believe in the midst of the bloodiest battle she brought a smile to my face.

I touched her shoulder "I won't….apparently I have the rest of my life to enjoy listening to you".

She pressed her fingertip against my forehead and pushed "slow down there…we have to win this battle first".

_She's right…from this point on I'd just agree with everything she says_.

A tender moment passed us as we stood close heaven while hell raged bellow, Mana stood on her tip toes, our faces were getting closer, my eyes closed…in a blur…she was snatched.

My eyes shot open as she screamed my name, it was Ichiro, he had taken Mana and disappeared into the smoke. I Immediately flew after them, _Ichiro…you have taken everything…but I swear on the word my soul you will not take Mana_!

I followed them into the castle, which was almost completely engulfed by hells flame.

* * *

I burst through the window of the throne room, Mana was choking on the smoke and struggling to be free of Ichiro. He then her held and chin, with just one pull he could break her neck.

"Want know exactly how I killed you mother?" Ichiro spoke over the roar of the fire "after I had her family killed in my search for the two of you she almost welcomed death…I burned her alive…shall your pretty woman here meet the same fate? This time you'll watch!"

I let out a painful cry and my skin glowed red, my tears were molten lava, coursing down my cheeks and burning them "you were right to hunt me" I growled stepping closer, the closer I got the smaller he looked, "because you were right to fear me….I Morio…was destined to be the death of you!"

I outstretched my arms and with a power I did not know I possessed I commanded the fire to decrease and then completely die. My "_father_" watched on in extreme shock, I took another step "now Mana!" I ordered in a calm tone. She elbowed him in the gut, made her escape; I then leapt my hand outstretched. My arm went straight through his chest…my hand holding his black heart with I burned to ash.

His body dropped down dead….it was all over now….the terrible reign of dragon Lord Ichiro was over. Around his neck gleamed the jewel Satoshi had told me about, it was my mother's…I snatched it from his lifeless body and turned to Mana…she looked so scared and was trembling. She even flinched as I approached her; I settled my eyes calmly on her and placed the necklace around her neck. "Marry me Mana…I will have no one else" I whispered.

She gazed up at me with crimson cheeks, I had finally succeeded in making her blush, she responded with and tender kiss and then held me "they would be proud of you" she whispered to me "all the people who you lost…and I too will be proud, proud to share my life with you".

We parted from our hold and I took her by the hands and smiled, then there came a light…soothing warmth, Mana was looking over my shoulder with wide eyes, when I turned to see what she looking at…I instantly knew why she looked so shocked and tears brimmed her eyes.

There surrounded by a heavenly light, glowing more vibrantly than they ever did in life….hand in hand stood my mother and Satoshi. I breathed their names, still so uncertain if it was them.

"Yeah buddy…it's us" Satoshi spoke, he gestured his head to Mana "I see you found her…now remember…you can't let her go"

"I won't" I promised tightening my grip on Mana's hand.

My mother who had her eyes so fixated on me then looked to Mana "You will take care of my son won't you".

Mana giggled through her tears of happiness, "I will…I promise" she then nudged me "so long as he takes care of me too".

The four of us laughed together, "she's definitely a keeper" Satoshi winked, the light opened into a void, a gentle music began to play and they turned towards it.

"Mother!" I called after her, she faced me again "do you both have to go now? You've only just gotten back".

Her smile grew even gentler "my sweet son…we never really left, we've watched over you and guided you every step of the way…now it is time for you to begin your next journey with this lovely young woman. You are truly a man now…a man I proud to call my son, remember it takes a good man to be a good ruler".

They said one last goodbye and disappeared into the light, "It really is over now…isn't it?" Mana uttered.

I brought her into my arms "Yes" I replied, "let's hope your father will let me live long enough to marry you" I joked.

"He won't kill you" she assured, "he'll just beat you a little".

* * *

Yoshi's POV

A pathway was formed…the death of Ichiro had been announced and the flames were cast away by the heir. Morio (walking hand in hand with Mana) and my father (carrying my mother) met in centre. Morio and Mana bowed, "Lord Sesshomaru…as you lead this battle it is your right to claim this land…but I ask you give it me" Morio requested.

Everyone looked to Sesshomaru and I could see in my father's eyes his main concern was returning my mother home. His eyes scanned the place "you can keep this wasteland" he answered and began simply walking away leaving every one completely slack jawed.

Inuyasha fought his way through the crowed, "Mana!" he growled "come with me we're going home!"

"No father" she refused and retook her betrothed's hand "I am staying here and ruling beside Morio".

"Think again girl! What would your mother" say he argued back.

Mana shrugged "she already knows _dad_".

Inuyasha was completely flabbergasted, with a new look of authority Morio stepped towards him "Lord Inuyasha, forgive me…I humbly ask for your daughter's hand".

Inuyasha blinked, he was speechless…his old friend Miroku stepped in "I had to face this too" the monk said hooking his arm around his friends shoulders "let me tell you how to make it easier….don't look at him…look at her "he pointed to Mana "look at the love in her eyes…look at the happiness he has brought her….look at the hope she beholds, it's still hard, she's still your little girl after all, but it does make it easier".

Sango took her husband's arm and whispered something in his ear that made him blush, Inuyasha did as he was advised and saw it all there. He rushed at his daughter and held her, "if that is what you want" he told her "I will still always be here", Mana hugged him back.

I turned to the monk and his wife with a smile "I dare say you had Airi in mind when you said that" I guessed.

The monk chuckled and nodded his head "I like you Yoshi…but remember…I loved her first, I was the first man in her life, you take care of my little girl".

"I will sir…may I return with you to the village, she must be worried" I requested.

Sango giggled and linked arms with me, "of course!" she cheered "let's go get your pretty bride!"

* * *

The sun was about to set, I knew instantly where to find her…she was in a field of lilies, picking the flowers, she dropped them when she saw me approach.

"Yoshi!" she cheered, through the flowers we ran to each other, I caught her and swung her in my arms.

"How is it you always know where I am?" she giggled, holding my face in her hands.

I leaned my forehead against hers "no matter where you hide, I'll find you Airi" I responded.

She let out a little squeal of girlish delight; we had again relived a tender moment from our childhood and experienced it as children. She kissed me and hugged me tightly, _she hasn't even noticed the curse was broken…it really doesn't matter to her what I look like, our love is perfect example that beauty can be more than skin deep, sometimes it reaches into the heart_.

I took her hand and we began heading East "where are we going?" she asked me.

"To get out Kingdom back, we'll marry first…is that alright?" I replied.

She giggled happily and hugged my arm as we walked on into the sunset. Everything I had learned of love I learned from watching my parents…I hoped the love Airi and I shared continued to grow till it was as strong as theirs.

* * *

Sesshomaru's POV

The sun settled beautifully on her face as she snuggled under the white sheets, we had slept for days now…I had only just awoken, we were both recovering well. I watched her…afraid that if I took my eyes off her for even a moment she would disappear.

She began stirring, her eyes fluttered open, when she saw me she sat up bolt straight, "oh my Lord! I had the most horrible nightmare…I was kept prisoner by a horrid dragon demon, they tortured me…it turned out all right in the end though, you came for me".

I took her by the shoulders and said all I needed to say with a long gaze.

"It wasn't a nightmare" she sighed sadly, "it really happened".

I held my arms around her "do you remember what I told you? What I swore I would never say again?" I asked, she nodded her head, "promise you'll never forget I said it".

She kissed my neck and nuzzled in close, "I promise….but like you said, I knew it all along, it was still wonderful to hear you say it".

We sat in silence for a moment, "you may enter!" I announced, I could hear them pressed up against the door. The triplets and our little girl burst through, cheering happily. They jumped on the bed and tackled their mother lovingly.

"Don't ever leave us again!" they each demanded.

Rin kissed and hugged them all, "I'll stay with you…till it's time for you to go" she promised, they were all laughing and playing, even Katashi behaved more like a child.

They were a joy to watch…my family, I could stand and watch them forever…_everything I have…I owe to her_.

_Prologue _

_Morio kept his promise; he ruled wisely alongside Mana and produced seven heirs, all with golden wings and ears of a dog. Yoshi and Airi of course reclaimed their kingdom a year after the battle of the North and doubted upon four children._

_Love….is full of little contradictions, it is a pleasure and pain, it worth everything and sometimes nothing to those who do not know how to spend it. One thing to be sure of is that no matter what it is something to treasure….for it truly is the most powerful things on this earth. Let it be known that throughout the history of the western lands, there was never a love stronger than that belonging to Rin and her Sesshomaru. _

_We all know…there will be more enemies to come, they will always have to fight for their love, for their right to stay together, and they do so because it is worth fighting for. Despite all their battling, they came through it…they did live happily ever after. because through all the chaos, they found peace in each other._

**All done, sorry if you were expecting something a little more mind blowing, I know it was all pretty predictable but please still let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this, you always give me the inspiration and encouragement I need to complete these stories. oh and sorry if Sesshomaru was a little out of character, I guess thats what having kids does to yah ;)**

**want more still? read "Eternally grateful" **


End file.
